That Witch!
by Tensleep
Summary: Just a random halloween story featuring Pepsi and a very odd twist of events after a one night stand.
1. Hangovers and Lame Parties

This one is for all you Pepsi-cola lovers or haters, depends on what you classify as what. And it's obviously alternate universe! Sorry for the lateness, but inspiration hits when it hits.

Zickachik has been going over this like a wonderful beta and been making suggestions. So, the story has been cleaned up a lot on both spelling/grammar/form and content. So check out the changes.

Dedication: To the future Lawyer. Happy now?

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders and I own our beloved Pepsi-cola

On with the show!

October 29th 1966

The October wind blew the leaves around on the front porch and a little kid let out a high-pitched squeal of pleasure somewhere down the road. My hangover thumped with more vigor around my skull and I moaned at the pain, refusing to open my eyes ever again. Someone chuckled and I growled.

"I hate kids," I muttered.

"Well, that's a good thing. At least you won't have any ideas of bringing more of you into the world." That was Steve, I was sure of it.

"Well, at least they'd be good looking brats and I wouldn't poison them with my hair fumes," I added.

"Go to hell," Steve replied and I smirked.

"Pepsi, Steve, play nice now," Two-Bit directed and I would have flipped him off, but I just did not have the energy.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered back.

"Hey, no one told you to get drunk last night, man."

I sighed. Last night was the first night Dallas had been out of the cooler since Soda and I had turned 17. He'd pulled that unloaded gun of his and someone had turned him in for possession of illegal firearms. Turns out it was just stolen, since it was his dad's, and he only did a month and a bit. Naturally, he felt it his duty to take us out and get plastered and do everything he never could do in the cooler. I didn't remember much after the first dozen shots, but somehow I had managed to get home and deposited on the couch. It was just as well; Ponyboy didn't need to cuddle up with a drunk. And he certainly didn't need to tip toe around a hung over roommate. I wasn't complaining – I loved the couch. It was better than bed most days. But then Steve and Two-Bit had turned up and everything had gone to hell. They left the inside door open so all the noise from the street could attack my sensitive ears. Not to mention the cold and the voices and the clatter of everyday life I had managed to avoid up 'til now. And somehow, I just knew Sodapop wasn't feeling a thing from where he was passed out on his bed. Don't look so shocked. Sodapop doesn't drink unless he's in a mood to. This made time two in his life where he had touched the stuff. We'd been fifteen that time and the night had ended in me being arrested and Soda waking up at Dallas' not remembering a thing beyond the hangover. Dallas was a bad influence. No one else could get Soda to drink himself stupid.

Mickey Mouse blared from the TV and I dared to crack a lid at where Two-Bit was sitting cross-legged in front of it. I groaned and threw an arm over my eyes. I hated this. Two-Bit laughed and I winced. I heard a sigh somewhere off to my left and someone moved around. A couple minutes later, Darry was shaking my shoulder slightly because I was almost lulled back into a peaceful sleep. I looked at him from under my arm and hoped the glare I gave him was words enough.

"Here," he sat the glass he was carrying down on the table and grabbed a hold of my shoulders, hauling me up into a sitting position against the pillow.

"Damn, Darry," I cursed as the world span.

"Drink this and take these," he offered the glass with a handful of aspirin. Now, I could deal with the pills, but the glass?

"What is it?" I asked, not liking the looks of the foreign drink.

"Dad's hangover cure," he answered.

"Dad had a cure?" I asked, popping the pills and taking a sip.

"Yeah. But I always wondered if the cure was worse than the problem," Darry added as I forced myself to swallow the concoction.

It tasted like raw egg, wet dog fur, tomatoes and a lot of other things I couldn't place. I wondered where the hell he would have found the dog, but thought better of it and swallowed back more of that disgusting slop.

"It's a good thing he has his eyes closed," Two-Bit commented. "That looks as bad as it probably tastes."

"Better, actually," Darry assured him.

"Hey, why haven't you shared your cure with me?" Two-Bit asked with an accusing tone.

"Tried it on a few other people. Only seems to work on Dad and me. Maybe Pepsi, if he's lucky."

Maybe? I was drinking this shit for maybe? I was going to push it away, but Darry wrapped a hand over mine. I cracked an eye at him and met his level gaze.

"Drink the whole thing. If you don't feel better you can always throw it up," he pointed out and I was tempted to do just that. Instead, I chugged the end of it and pushed the glass away.

"Now what?" I coughed.

"You lay back down, nap for an hour and we'll see."

Gee. Didn't that sound like fun? And how was I supposed to nap with Two-Bit blasting the TV and Steve hanging around and the kids outside and…ah, screw it. I slumped back down into my horizontal position from before and closed my eyes. I was tempted to open them again when the door slammed shut and someone kicked their boots against the wall.

"How long's he been out?" That was Dallas.

About seven seconds…

"About eight hours," Darry offered.

"What happened to one hour?" I yawned.

"Not my fault your internal clock is broken," Darry offered simply.

"Wouldn't surprise me with how wasted you got last night," Dallas was closer now.

"Don't remind me," I told him, cracking an eye at where he was leaning back against the couch near my hip.

"How do you feel?" Darry asked.

"How do you…better, actually," I told him, a little miffed.

I opened both my eyes and found the headache gone. I didn't feel like I was going to throw up and I was fairly certain I was hungry. And I was pretty sure I could even stand up if I had to. That was some cure.

"Soda took to it, too, so I figured as much." Darry looked pleased.

"Speaking of my reflection, where is he?" I asked, sitting up a bit.

"About five hours ago, he thought it would be a good idea to get everyone out of the house so you could sleep. And he was bouncing with energy as it was. They're down at the lot playing football or something."

And he stayed here to take care of me. Damn, Darry was turning into a mother hen. I glanced over at Dallas, wondering how wasted he got last night, but I could tell that question would not be appreciated. He was sitting and doing nothing, not even talking much. Oh, he was getting over a hangover, too. The difference was his wasn't as bad.

"I'm going to get supper started. Any requests?" Darry asked.

"Anything that you can cook fast," I told him and he smirked before going into the kitchen.

I glanced down at the back of Dallas' head again and wondered when he was going to tell me about whatever the hell he had turned up here to tell me. I may be blond, but I know how Dallas' head works and this was how it works.

"Buck's throwing a Halloween party tomorrow night," Dallas offered.

"And why do I care again?" I asked.

"Well, you told him you'd be there with bells on, princess," Dallas replied and I was sure tempted to smack him upside the back of the head. But this was Dallas we were talking about and he was fighting a hangover. Like I said, blond but not dumb enough to do anything stupid like that. I preferred my nose in working order.

"And when did I do that?"

"Just before you decided you'd prefer Buck's shoes covered with puke."

"Well, I have a good excuse for not going, then. Just tell him I don't remember, because I don't."

"Yeah, he'd let you off, but I'd still have to go and I'm not going on my own. Got it?" Dallas's tone left no tone for argument and I sighed.

"I'm not dressing up, though. He can go to hell if that's what he thinks."

"So, you're not going as a princess after all?" Dallas teased.

"Please tell me I didn't…"

He was smiling and I groaned. That was the last time I got more wasted than he did.

/-/-/-/-/-/

I sat against the bar the next night, wondering what the hell possesses people to get dressed up as apes and pirates and…princesses. It just didn't make sense to me. Sure, when I was a kid it was fine. I'd have a blast going out with the guys and pulling pranks and raising hell. But was I was too old for that to be cute and just old enough for it to be disturbing the peace. Cops like Pripich would be willing to throw me in the cooler in a heartbeat for something dumb, like being outside tonight. So I guess I was better off here.

"What'll you have, PC?" Buck asked, obviously too drunk to know when he was treading in dangerous waters.

"The same thing I've been drinking for the last three hours," I snapped at him.

"You should have a beer, man. It's Halloween!"

I glanced up at Buck and his cheesy clown costume, thinking he should wear it all year round and then maybe he'd look less dumb than he usually did. Then he smirked and the gaps in his teeth showed and I thought that the only thing he could be, make up or no, was a Hank Williams-digging cowboy.

"Just a soda, Buck," I ordered, not keen on getting drunk within two days of just being drunk.

"Alright, but don't blame me if you don't have any fun."

I wasn't planning on having any fun. I was here to…man, I wasn't even sure why I was here anymore. Dallas obviously didn't need me. Sylvia had cornered him the moment he walked in and they'd drank for a while before disappearing upstairs for some make up sex we'd all be hearing through the floorboards if it weren't for the country music blasting from the speakers. I sighed and ran a finger around the rim of my Pepsi. You can bet Buck thought that was hilarious. The whole 'A Pepsi for Pepsi' was getting old and I was going to hit him the next time he said it. I looked down at the dark pop and sighed. This was pathetic.

"Well, don't you look like this party's a funeral."

I glanced at the leggy blonde who had just sat down on the bar stool next to where I was sitting. I sighed. Yeah, there was definitely a sign on my back that said 'Come and talk to the only guy in the room who wants to be alone'. I'd probably get less attention with a 'kick me' sign pinned to my shirt.

"How about I buy you a drink?"

"Do you know how to talk in anything but questions?" I asked in irritation.

"Of course," she answered, leaning closer to me.

"Listen, I –" I looked up to tell her to get the hell away from me because I was in a foul mood, but I just couldn't.

She was gorgeous. Brown hair, blue eyes, a couple freckles across her nose, a dimple on her right cheek…I had never been knocked over like that by a single look at a woman before.

"How about a whiskey?" she asked, still smiling at me.

"I'm not drinking tonight," I protested.

"Of course, you are," she corrected.

"Of course, I am," I repeated, not at all sure why I hadn't told her to go to hell like every thought in my brain was commanding, and she rewarded me with a dazzling smile.

"That's a good boy."

/-/-/-/-/-/-

I don't rightly remember what happened after that. The whole night was a blur, but I figure that little girl must have gotten me good and drunk from the way my head was pounding. I brought a hand up to my face and pushed the palm of my hand into my right eye, trying to make the pain go away by force. Where was Darry and his hang over cure when I needed it? I lay still for a few moments before slowly opened my eyes. The ceiling wasn't familiar, but at the same time it was. I had to think hard for a moment before I realized I was in a bedroom at Buck's. I remembered that girl again and how she had pushed for my attention. I groaned then. I so did not need this. Sure, Lily and I had split and I was free to do what I wanted, when I wanted to, with whom I wanted. But I wasn't out to father a kid anytime soon and I really can't recall the last time I saw an actual condom hanging around Buck's and I sure as hell wasn't carrying them on me. I decided I would worry about that later and if she did show up pregnant I was going to deny ever having met her.

I stretched out on the bed, completely sure I was alone. I felt less hung over now than I had when I first woke up. In fact, I was sure I would only have a headache today. I wondered if I was getting immune to being drunk or something but doubted that. That would be too good to hope for. I rolled over and felt the cool air on my back. Well, someone got me naked last night. I sighed and gave up on the lazing about tiredness I always preferred first thing in the morning. I rolled out of bed, like I did every morning, and gave my body a good standing stretch. That's when I looked down and surprised the hell out of myself by only sitting back down on the bed with a thump instead of passing out and ending up face down on the floor.

'No, no, no, no,' I chanted to myself. 'This is just someone's idea of a bad joke.'

But I knew it wasn't. Somehow I knew this wasn't even a bad dream. I set my head in my hands and pushed my long blonde hair out of my face. I felt close to tears and was considering bawling when I shook my head. I was not going to let myself become a chick.

Even if it appeared I now was one.

* * *

Well, it looks like Pepsi's got himself a problem. Man, I love messing with this guy. 

Any comments are welcome and flames are accepted.

Happy Halloween, Safe Samhain and, as always,

See ya in the spooky papers!!!

Tens and Zickachik


	2. The Morning After

Well, my madness continues. Enjoy. Oh, and this isn't such a happy chapter, but it gets funny in chapter three. Man, I wrote so much today…

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, the usual. Still for future Lawyer boy.

On with the show!

I'll be honest. I spent the next ten minutes working to keep my panic down, but I had every right to be panicked. How many guys did you know who went to bed as guys and woke up as chicks? Yeah, didn't think you'd know any either. I would have probably sat there all day and worked down my panic, but it sounded like Buck's was coming alive and the last thing I wanted was someone to come looking for me and actually find me. I scoured the floor for my clothes and sighed. There was no way in hell they were going to fit. I was a curvy chick now. But there was nothing else to wear. I sighed and pulled the jeans on, thanking the stars I had thought to wear a belt last night. I tugged it tight around my waist and poked a hole in it where it would keep my pants up. As it was I looked like I was swimming in them. The t-shirt was another matter. Across the chest region, it stretched tight, proving my own assumption that they were nice breasts. The shirt left little to the imagination, but I had my jacket and even if it tented me I was going to wear it. I looked around for my shoes for a minute before finding them in the corner. They were far too big and my feet slipped around in them like they were clown shoes. I was really starting to wonder if I was goofy looking as a guy or something. The way everything seemed so disproportionate as a chick was unnerving.

Fully clothed, I opened the door to the room I was in and peeked out into the hallway. No one was moving, but I was at the end. I'd have to cross the entire hall before I got to the stairs. I sighed. Well, better now than later. I crept down the hall and was nearly at the end when a door opened and I nearly walked right in to none other than Dallas Winston.

"Not you," I groaned.

"You want somethin'?" he asked, looking me over.

Yeah, I want to tell my best friend exactly what was going on without being labeled a nutcase bitch and passed off in a single shot. I knew that was exactly what would happen. I had two options. A) Tell. B) Not tell. The choice was obvious. I would just side step Dallas and find someone who would help me out instead of hinder me.

"No. Just move," I ordered, like I normally would, only this time he didn't move.

"What's your hurry, princess?"

"Stop calling me that!" I hissed and he looked confused for a moment before grabbing my arm and leaning closer.

"We've met?"

Oh, this was not happening. Someone, please, just kill me now…

"Yes," I answered, pulling my arm from his grasp. "And I want nothing to do with you in any way, shape or form right now."

"Why not, baby?" he asked, still leaning in.

"Because yesterday, I wasn't an option," I told him, trying to get around him again.

"I'm sure I would have found something about you to like."

I glared up at Dallas, wondering if he was like this with all girls and I just never noticed. No, I supposed this was the morning-after Dallas who was out to prove he could get any female he wanted after the night he'd had. Just my luck…

"Dallas Winston. If you don't let me pass…" I threatened.

"You'll do what?" he asked with that dangerous smirk of his.

"Something unladylike," I promised.

Dallas smirked and looked me over then. He frowned and fingered my jacket and I knew it was time to act.

"Hey. That's Pepsi's –" he started.

That's when I hit him and discovered that when you have dainty hands; shit like that hurts a lot more than it used to. I yelped and clutched my hand as Dallas grabbed his nose. He looked up at me and there was rage in his eyes. I gulped back the tears from my stinging hand and darted down the stairs, one pissed off hood on my heels. I was terrified. I could hardly take Dallas on as a dude. If punching hurt that bad in this form, there was no way I was going to be able to fend him off, especially if he thought something had happened to his best friend. So I ran faster, pushing off walls for momentum. The shoes slowed me down, but I was still faster than Dallas. I was nearly out to where I had Darry's truck parked from the night before when I went sprawling on the gravel. My hands were stinging, both of them now, as I pushed myself up and crawled into the cab, locking both doors. Dallas was still running when I got the engine to turn over and put the truck into drive. He took a punch at the window and it made a thud that had me flinching, panic still working to make me jumpy. He was cussing, but at least he wasn't following anymore. He'd probably phone Darry and tell him the truck was stolen by a blonde wearing my clothes and then there would be a look out. I tried not to think on that. I was too shaky to think on that now. Being a girl was not all it was cracked up to be. I was ready to cry because Dallas had chased me. Normally, I would have hit him and he would have hit me back and we'd have gone out separate ways, been pissed off at each other for a few days and life would have gone back to normal. Instead, I hit him and ran like a coward. Like a little girl. I was in over my head.

So I guess that's why I decided to head home. What was that old saying again? When you have nowhere else to go they have to take you in at home? Something like that. All I knew was right then I wanted Sodapop something awful. He would think about what I told him, he wouldn't doubt me and he would try and help me. That is, unless he was in the same situation and he was freaking out all over Darry. I groaned. Darry was going to kill me. There was blood on the steering wheel. To top it off, I was sure by the way my knees were stinging and cold that I'd ripped my good pair of jeans, too.

I was home before I knew it and parked out front of the house. The sun was barely up, so I figured the only one I would have to contend with would be Darry, but I could sneak around him if I needed to. I took in a shaky breath before I was able to open the door. Even then, I was sure I was better off in the truck. But that was a wussy chick thought I wasn't going to let make me do anything. I was getting out of this truck and I was going into the house and I was going to find Sodapop. Then maybe I could find some answers. Worse to worse, Soda could pull the look alike card and buy me a couple hours.

I opened the front gate, careful for the squeak and crept up the front walk. I was in the front door a moment later and closing it softly behind me. I looked into the living room and saw Steve asleep on the couch. Well, it looks like he and his old man had another tiff. Serves him right. I slinked past the kitchen where Darry was doing the dishes with his back to the door. I was sure he would have heard the truck, but he made no inclination that he had. Maybe he was going deaf in his old age and thought I was scot-free when I heard it.

"You were supposed to get home last night by midnight," Darry's voice came from the kitchen.

I couldn't answer him. I would sound just as wussy and chick like as I had in the car. So I did what I would do on a bad morning. I dragged my feet a little and didn't answer him.

"We're going to talk about this later," Darry called.

I nodded to myself and kept going down the hall until I got to Soda's room. The door was closed, so I pushed it open and closed it softly behind me. Sodapop was laid out on the bed and sleeping peacefully. And he was still Soda. I didn't know if I was happy about that or not. I crept over to the bed and glanced at some movement to my right. I came face to face with my reflection and stifled a gasp. Now, don't get me wrong. I knew I was good-looking guy, but I was a pretty hot chick, red, teary eyes and all. I raised a hand to trace my perfect lips and my eyebrows and cheekbones. I looked over at Soda and couldn't help but let a tear slip down my cheek. This was too much.

Soda shifted on the bed and blinked at me, still mostly asleep. He smiled a little and I froze where I was.

"Hi, Mom." It was slurred and he mumbled it, but I heard him loud and clear.

"Soda," I groaned, sinking down on the bed and gripping the blankets in my burning palms.

That's when Soda woke up and scrambled as close to the headboard as he could. He pulled the blankets up around him and looked at me with startled eyes. Oh, come on, it wasn't like a girl hadn't seen him naked before. His breathing calmed and I noticed mine was starting to hitch a little. Another tear rolled down my face and I hated myself. Soda looked more concerned than panicked then and slowly seemed to wake up a little more.

"Don't cry; I won't hurt you," he soothed, reaching to put a hand on my shoulder.

"You wouldn't hurt a fly!" I told him, my throat constricting around the words. This was not happening. I was not going to cry in front of my brother.

Don't get me wrong, Soda was a good guy in a fight, but he'd never intentionally hurt anyone who didn't start it.

"That's right," he said softly. "My name's Sodapop. Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not Mom!" I snapped, more tears dripping down my face. "I'm not supposed to look like this!"

"I don't understand, honey. Why don't you tell –"

"What the hell is it with guys and pet names?" I muttered loudly. "Even when I don't look like this."

Soda threw me a puzzled look, but he shook it off, probably thinking I was a nut case and he didn't need to rationalize what I was saying.

"Is there someone I can call?"

"No."

"How about you tell me your name," Soda suggested, still sounding worried and concerned to what he thought was a perfect stranger.

"Pepsi-cola Shawn Curtis."

Soda blinked and I felt even more miserable. Another tear slipped down my cheek and I looked down at my now too large shoes. Soda shifted on the bed and he looked torn between disbelief and guilt. He must have thought this was crazy. Yeah, welcome to the club.

"I'm not sure why they put you up to this –" Soda started.

"This isn't a joke! I came to you first because I thought you of all people would know me, no matter what I looked like," I growled at him. "I guess I was wrong. I'll go see Ponyboy because heaven knows he's got more imagination than what's good for him."

"Tell me something only Pepsi would know," Soda ordered.

"When Sandy left, I used a stupid fish analogy to make you smile." I sniffed and Soda gaped at me. "Then, when you cried, I hummed Mom's lullaby."

We sat there for a moment while Soda took in all this information. I would be pretty skeptical if he told me this, but this is Sodapop. He was the open-minded one. He would accept this, he would help me…He was going to hate me. God, why didn't I just find a hole to crawl into and die while I had the chance?

"Pepsi?" Soda asked softly, like he didn't believe it, but he had no choice.

"Yeah," I croaked. "It's me."

"How…I mean, you were…How?" Soda asked looking pretty confused.

"I don't know!" I growled, feeling tears going down my cheeks. "Do I look like I would know anything about this shit?"

"Hey, it's ok," Soda really did sound like he believed that.

"How?" I asked as he pulled me into a warm hug.

I stiffened. I couldn't remember the last time I was hugged. It was far too sissy to do unless you were dying or turned into a chick. Soda rubbed my arm an I relaxed into his hold, deciding I would allow it this time.

"I don't know, but if this happened, there has to be a way to fix it."

"I'm not a car, Soda," I growled into his shoulder.

"I know. I just know cars better than most things," he reasoned.

We sat there like that for a few minutes while I worked to calm down. I wanted to push him away and tell him I wasn't a baby, either, but I felt calm and safe for the first time since I discovered this change and I wasn't ready to give that up just yet. What? I was a chick now. I was allowed to have a chick moment with the girliest person in the family.

"Soda?" I sniffed. "How are we going to fix this?"

"I don't know yet. I suppose we'll have to figure it out." He shrugged. "Maybe see a doctor or something."

"No. No doctors and no Darry," I told him, pushing away from his shoulder so I could give him a stern look.

"He's going to figure it out," Soda pointed out.

"Not if we don't tell him, or anyone else for that matter."

"Pepsi, remember when you tried to hide that dog from Mom and Dad?" Soda asked and I nodded, knowing where he was going with that. "It's the same thing. Someone will notice something strange and then everyone will know about your secret."

"Soda," I whined, sounding like a whiney chick and snapped my mouth shut.

"You either tell him now or you're going to have to disappear for a bit," Soda told me.

"And then what? Have Darry put up 'have you seen my missing brother?' posters all over town?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"See my point?" Soda asked gently.

"Can't we just say I'm your girl friend or something?"

"Would you really want to kiss me to pull that off?" Soda asked back and I shuddered.

"No."

"We have to tell Darry then."

I groaned, leaning back into his shoulder and wiped away a few fresh tears. They hit my stinging hands and I winced. Soda looked down at me and I sighed before showing him my right hand. The knuckles were red and the palms were skinned and dirty. They hurt like hell. I glanced over at where I had grasped the bedspread earlier and figured I owed Soda a new one.

"What happened?" Soda asked, looking at my hands with concern.

"Dallas and I had a run in. He thought I stole my clothes from me," I supplied, leaving out the rest for now. "And the truck."

"Great," Soda sighed. "For right now, let's get these cleaned up, huh? Then maybe you can take a shower and some Aspirin and I'll dig up some of Pony's clothes for you to wear."

I was about to ask him what was so wrong with my clothes when I remembered how much bigger than Ponyboy I was as a guy. He was going to be bigger than me one of these days, but for right now, I saw Soda's point. I nodded and he led me out of his bedroom and down the hall. He sat me up on the counter by the sink and pulled out the iodine. I bit my lip, but didn't say anything until he set it to my skin.

"Ouch! Soda, that hurts!" I hissed at him and he blew across the skin to keep the sting out of it.

"Sorry," he answered. "You got a lot of dirt in there."

"I tripped over my shoes and skidded across the gravel," I supplied. "Of course they're dirty. My knees are probably full of dirt, too."

Soda rolled my pant leg up and I winced, wishing I hadn't told him that. Iodine hurt like hell. Most of the time growing up I would hide injuries so I wouldn't have to use it. Mom always knew, though, and at least made me wash out the cuts and scraps with warm water. She was ok when it came to that stuff. I bit back the tears of pain as Soda put more of the nasty stuff on my knees, looking apologetic the whole time. I finally shifted them out of his grasp and he gave up on it. I was going to have a shower anyways. Who knows, maybe all this would just wash away. I snorted to myself. Yeah, and Two-Bit was my fairy godmother.

"I'll go grab the clothes and then you can get in the shower." Soda straightened up and put the bottle back in the medicine cabinet.

I nodded and he darted out of the room and down the hall. It wasn't long before he was back and I was locking the door after him – a first for me – before running the shower. It stung a bit at first but I wasn't paying attention. No, I was keeping my eyes glued to any part of the shower I could that kept the changes out of sight and that was about all I was good for. I managed the soap and even ran some shampoo through the long hair I seemed to have acquired. It was heavy and the shampoo took a hell of a lot longer to get out than it usually did, but I managed and about twenty minutes after I stepped into the shower, I stepped out and wrapped one of our towels around me. I looked through the clothes Soda had brought and sighed. The shirt was smaller than the one I was wearing when I came in, so I decided to stick with my own. The pants were a better fit and the briefs were big, but they'd have to do. Finally, I combed through my hair and stared at the woman in the mirror, refusing to bawl again. I hated this. How the hell do chicks manage this? It wasn't even that time of the month – and I hoped to God it never would be. Finally, I poked my head out the door and looked for Soda. He was nowhere in sight and I sighed.

"Soda?" I called as quietly as I could.

Soda looked around the corner by the kitchen and I froze in horror. Oh, he didn't.

"Come on," he sighed. "There's breakfast in the kitchen."

Oh, he did. Damn him. I didn't move and finally Soda moved towards me, offering his hand like I was some skittish horse. I grudgingly took it and figured at least I wouldn't have to tell Darry.

* * *

Well, another chapter down. Don't know how long this will be. Oh well. The next chapter is funny.

Any comments are welcome, flames are accepted and the usual!

See ya in the spooky papers!!!

Tens and Zickachik


	3. Breakfast Drabbles

I love the reviews coming in! You all missed me! I feel loved! So this goes out to all of you – you know whom you are. This is becoming obsessive...oh well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

On with the shoe!

Remember that hole I thought would be a good place to crawl into and die? Well, it was still looking that way. Darry was standing at the sink, arms crossed over his chest as he stared skeptically at me. The only thing I could think was that now my chest was thicker than his. I'm pretty sure that was the dumbest thing I had ever thought, but work with me here. Big brother wasn't looking amused, though. I sighed and held Soda's hand a little tighter.

"Morning, Pepsi," Darry offered, the tone of his voice letting me know exactly what he thought of that being possible.

"Go to hell," I growled because I didn't feel like crying anymore. I let go of Soda's hand and sat down in my usual chair, picking up a piece of toast and nibbling on it.

Darry sighed in exasperation, typical for him, and pushed himself off the counter. He came around behind me and carefully peeked down the back of my shirt. I wanted to smack myself. I could have just shown Soda the damn tattoo…Darry let go of my shirt and went back to his side of the room to puzzle on it. Soda sat down beside me and I tossed my toast at him, not anywhere near hungry. Soda frowned and laid a hand on my forehead in an 'are you sick?' fashion. I pulled away from the touch and gave him a 'What the hell?' look.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to you not being a bottomless pit," Soda explained with a shrug.

"Well, something like this kind of kills your appetite," I told him, not sounding half as macho as I wanted to right then.

"Pepsi," Darry said with a stern voice and I looked over at him, wondering what the hell I had done now. "Tell me what happened since you left the house last night."

"Went to the party and came home," I told him, purposely avoiding the middle parts

"In detail, Pepsi-cola."

I sighed and told him everything. I tried to brush off Dallas as a minor thing, but he saw through that and asked about it. So I told him. He stiffened and Sodapop gaped at me. I wanted to laugh at them both and remind them about what exactly Dallas Winston was known for, but it didn't seem like the appropriate time. When I was done, Darry looked like he was going to stare a hole through the floor. He was thinking in overdrive and I was pretty sure he would have this solved in no time.

"We should go to the hospital," he said finally.

"What? No!" I answered. "Soda already broke the 'No Darry' part of our agreement."

"I did promise no hospital," Soda sighed.

"And you thought it was in his best interests to promise that?" Darry asked looking frustrated.

"Darry, I…" Soda trailed off and shrugged.

My hero.

"First, we're going to eat breakfast," Darry stated, trying to stay in control of the situation. "Ponyboy has to go to school and you and I have work."

"We can't leave Pepsi here alone," Soda pointed out.

"I've been on my own before," I snapped.

"Yeah, but not like this and not with Dallas pissed at you," Soda reasoned.

I rubbed my hand unconsciously, flinching at the gentle touch. Darry gave me a look. I sighed and held it out for him to look at. Soda was a good guy, but he knew dittly-shit all about medicine. Darry was big into sports medicine at school, so I knew he wasn't going to hurt me on purpose, the way Soda had with the iodine. I winced as he pressed on something and frowned.

"We may have to go to the hospital, anyways. It feels like you broke something, little brother," Darry explained.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I muttered, pulling my hand back so I could will away the pain. "Dallas doesn't exactly have a soft nose."

"What about Dallas' nose?" Steve yawned, coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing," I replied, looking down at my plate and hoping Steve wouldn't notice me.

"Who's the chick?" he asked, sitting down across from me and piling food on his plate.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I muttered and Soda threw me a look.

Steve didn't say anything back. It seemed like he was transfixed with my chest. I glared at him and smacked the table with my good hand.

"Eyes up here, asshole," I snapped and Steve jumped.

"Sorry," he said like he really wasn't. I knew because I would have said the same damn thing and not meant a word of it.

Darry left the room for a minute and came back with one of my button up shirts. He held it up for me and I let him help me into it. I drew it closed across my chest and winced at the pain in my hand. Sodapop only gave me three Aspirin. I normally took five or six for a lot less pain than this.

"She ok?" Steve asked, pointing his fork at me as he talked to Darry.

"Punched someone and broke her hand," Darry replied, going through the ice box for some ice.

"Ouch."

I glanced up at where Ponyboy was standing in the doorway with a pained look on his face. He came in and sat down beside Soda, studying me like he would a new discovery. Man, this day was just getting better and better. Darry set the ice on my hand and I bit my lip.

"Damn, Darry. You're as gentle as a steam roller," I winced and Ponyboy frowned at me.

"Have we met?" he asked.

I was going to give him the bad tempered sarcasm I was throwing everyone else when Soda threw me a look. I looked back at him, terrified, and he sighed.

"No!" I told him sternly. "Darry knowing is bad enough."

"Morning boys," Two-Bit greeted, barreling into the room and pausing when he caught sight of me. "…And girl."

"You shut your trap, Two-Bit," I growled, getting sick of this.

"A bitchy girl," Two-Bit amended.

"Two-Bit," Darry warned.

Two-Bit shrugged and leaned against the wall, revealing Johnny who had been standing behind him. He peeked over at me and I wrapped the over shirt tighter around me. Why were they staring? Honestly, I was hot, but I was mean. I drew my legs up to my chest and cradled the ice closer to me. Ponyboy was still staring, but it wasn't with confusion anymore. He looked shocked.

"Umm, Soda?" he whispered and Soda leaned towards him. "Is she a cousin or something?"

"No, why?" Soda asked quietly, but we all heard him.

"Because she looks like Mom," Pony offered, looking back at me again.

"Shit, she does!" Two-Bit gaped and Steve's eyes widened.

"Damn it!" I cursed. "I'm going to bed."

"Not so fast," Darry ordered, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I still want someone to take a look at that hand."

"Darry," I pleaded. "I don't want anyone else to know!"

"Know what?" Two-Bit asked. "I know, le'me guess. She's Pepsi and Soda's long lost sister – Sprite."

"I'll show you long and lost," I threatened, ready to go over there pummel his ass, but Darry gripped my shoulder a little tighter.

"Two-Bit," Darry warned again. "Pepsi."

"Whoa, did you just call her what I think you called her?" Steve asked, fork clanking onto his plate.

Darry didn't say anything. I glared at him as he finally nodded.

Everyone gaped then. I felt the anger rise to my cheeks and I shrugged Darry's hand off forcefully. I got up and stormed out of the room and went to my room, slamming the door behind me. I slumped down onto the bed, wanting to cry again, but I also wanted to hit something. I figured that was the old Pepsi-cola spirit because hitting things in this form hurt like you would not believe. So I settled for beating the pillows up a little and holding the ice on my hand. You could have heard a pin drop over the next few minutes as I assumed they were all silent listening to Soda tell my story. I hated this. The whole city was going to know by lunchtime.

I don't know how long I sat there before someone knocked softly on the door. I didn't acknowledge it. It hesitantly opened and Ponyboy stuck his head through the door. I picked up a book off the dresser and tossed it at him. He pulled his head back and closed the door as the hard covered object hit the wall and fell to the floor with a thud. It was a satisfying sound. I did feel bad, though. The poor kid had no clothes to wear and he probably was going to be late for school at this rate. I considered calling him back, but stubborn ran in this family. A minute later Darry opened the door and I reached for another book.

"Pepsi-cola," Darry said sternly, a warning evident in his voice.

"I hate you!" I yelled, throwing the book right at him.

The weak, left-handed throw hit him in the chest. It didn't even faze him. He crossed the room and grabbed my wrist and I yelped in shock. His hands were huge!

"That's enough! If you want to act like a two year old, I will throw you over my knee and treat you like one!" Darry threatened.

"You wouldn't!" I countered, still staring at his hand.

"You want to find out?" he asked and I shook my head. "Then cut out the attitude and quit pouting."

I figured I had every right in the world to pout. Darry didn't see things that way. I tried to pull my wrist away and he tightened his grip. I winced and pulled harder, trying to get away from him. He didn't let go, just like Dallas hadn't, and I panicked. Not again. Not Darry. If I couldn't take on Dallas, there was no way in hell I could fend off Darry. I know it was irrational, I mean, Darry would never do anything to me, but I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I shoved against Darry with my feet and clawed him with the hand he had a hold of. I finally hit him with my sore hand and yelled in pain.

"Pepsi, calm down," he looked startled and let go of me. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

I scrambled as far away from him as I could get and hollered for Sodapop. I was so pathetic. This whole chick thing was really starting to suck. My hand was throbbing and I was biting my lip against the pain. If it wasn't broken before, it sure as hell was now. Way to go, Pepsi-cola. I growled at my own thoughts then. This was Darry's fault.

Soda came barreling in and looked from where I was curled up against the wall to where Darry was looking miffed and scared. Soda came right over to me and kneeled down, holding out his hands like I was a skittish horse again. I glared at him, but let him hug me regardless as the tears of pain streamed down my face. Darry looked hurt beyond hurt, but I couldn't do anything but look over Soda's shoulder and gape at him. God, was this how every girl saw the world? Were they all scared shitless of the men around them who could easily take advantage of them and hurt them? I figured this was all due to the stress of the morning. The panic had never really gone away since I woke up and I was letting it control me. But one look at Darry and a throb from the hand I had hit both Darry and Dallas with threw rationality out the window.

"Shh, you're ok," Soda soothed, petting my now-dry hair. "Nothin's gonna hurt you. I promise."

Well, if he promised then it must be true, I thought sarcastically. I looked at where the gang was crowding the doorway and wanted to curse. Why did everyone have to be here on the day I had no control over anything? Ponyboy came into the room and knelt down beside Sodapop, looking concerned. Ponyboy couldn't hurt a fly, either. Darry could kill if he wanted to. I shuddered and nuzzled my forehead into Soda's shoulder. This sucked.

"Fuck," I cursed.

"You sure that's really Pepsi-cola?" Steve sounded miffed.

"Shut up, Steve. It's been a tough morning," Ponyboy called back, ballsy for him, to say the least.

"I think everyone needs to calm down," Soda said in that same gentle voice. "Come on, let's get you up off the floor."

Soda picked me up then and I really hated this. Not only could I not punch anyone, but I was also light as a feather. Soda didn't even look like he was going to break a sweat. He started towards the door and purposely turned me away from Darry as we walked past him. He didn't stop until we were in the living room. He set me down on my couch and I gripped his t-shirt with my good hand. It was shaking like a leaf. Soda sat down beside me and handed me my pillow. I clutched it to my chest with my bad hand, the good hand still clutching Soda. The pain was ebbing away, but I could really go for some horse pills right about then. Ponyboy sat on my other side, handing me the discarded bag of peas as the rest of the gang traipsed into the room.

"Sh-he ok?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'm fine." My voice shook and I felt anything but fine, but he didn't need to know that.

Johnny sat down and gaped at me and Steve joined him, looking uncomfortable. Two-Bit crouched down in front of me and smiled.

"Man, Pepsi. Do you have any idea how cute you are?"

"Excuse me?" I gaped at him and Soda drew in a breath to defend me, but Two-Bit held up a hand to stop him.

"You are one good looking chick!" he replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Two-Bit!" I growled at him, letting go of Soda so I could hit him one good.

"Yeah, but too moody with all this crying." He shrugged.

"You shut your trap or I'll hit you!" I threatened, mad clean-through.

"Now, that's the Pepsi-cola I know." He smirked and I flipped him off, the pain in my hand and panic from the bedroom forgotten.

I glared at him and pushed my hair from my face. He was a genius; I had to hand it to him. I was mad, but calm now. He was giving me back some of my dignity. Damn him for being so smart. I was busy trying to act like my old tough self when Darry walked past the room and I shivered. Come on! This was ridiculous.

"So, what happened?" Steve asked, still looking like he was uncomfortable.

"Pepsi ran into Dallas earlier," Soda supplied and Steve stiffened.

"So she hit Dallas?" Steve asked and Soda nodded.

"Dal didn't know," Soda defended Dallas. "How could he? I was the first person Pepsi told and he ran into Dallas first."

"Better you than Dally," Johnny stated simply and I nodded.

"My thoughts exactly, kid," I told him, hearing the feminine voice and rubbing my throat. "God, is that my voice?"

"Sexy, no?" Two-Bit teased and I smacked him lightly on the head. "God, you hit like a girl."

"Look where hitting like a guy got me," I said, showing him my swollen hand.

"Well, not many people can say they got away from Dallas after doing something stupid like that," Two-Bit shrugged.

I was about to call him Captain Obvious, but shook my head and decided to drop it. The guys all stared at me or the floor and I sighed.

"What do you want to know?" I asked and they all looked up at me confused. "Well, come on. This is probably the only chance you all will have for a girl to sit down and tell you what you want to know."

"Well, sitting down to pee…" Two-Bit sounded almost intrigued and I smiled at him.

"Haven't had to do that yet, thank the stars," I told him.

"Alright, how about the twins?" Two-Bit asked.

"They're heavy and my shirt makes them itch," I told him honestly. "Nothing fits."

"Those look like my jeans," Pony said looking at the denim I was wearing.

"Soda nicked them," I defended. "And you are short."

Ponyboy looked like he was going to tell me a thing or two about being short when Darry hollered from the other room.

"Ponyboy, you're gonna be late for school. Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit, get going!"

Ponyboy jumped up and went down the hall to get dressed while no one else really moved. Two-Bit sighed and got up.

"Well, I suppose going to school won't be such a bad thing."

"Two-Bit, you can't tell anyone," I told him, really meaning it and the desperation seeped out in my voice. "None of you can."

"I don't think anyone would believe me, Peps," he answered and I sighed in relief.

"We're all going to keep this under our hats, aren't we?" Soda prompted and everyone else nodded.

"We'd better get going," Steve said, standing. He looked over at me and sighed. "Good luck, you know, with this."

"Thanks."

Now, Steve and I had never gotten along, but I was out of sorts and so was he. Maybe he felt sorry for me as a chick. I didn't like that thought at all. He could go to hell if that was the case.

Then they were out the door and it was just Soda, Darry, and I. Soda sighed and turned on the TV before picking up a magazine and a note pad. The magazine was old and stolen and the notepad was old and falling apart. Together they helped keep Sodapop busy, so they earned their keep. He always fiddled with them when he had a particularly hard car to work on. I settled back against the pillow and tried to get comfortable. I normally crossed my arms over my chest, but I was having some technical difficulties with that. Soda smirked at me and I glared back at him, planting my arms by my sides and feeling utterly uncoordinated.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Well, another one bites the dust, as they say. I've got the next one started. Now, if only my papers would come to me this easily? Life would be sweet.

Any comments at all are welcome and Flames are accepted.

See ya in the spooky papers!!!

Tens and Zickachik


	4. The Meaning of Family

Well, I don't know what I think about this chapter. But hey. Keira wants to read this, so I'll get on with this.

Disclaimer: la la la, the usual. For Lawyer boy and Keira and Liz and everyone else

On with the shoe!

It was later that morning that we all piled into the truck and Darry found the evidence of my bloody hands. He didn't say anything and I figure I got off easy. I made Soda sit in the middle and Darry's jaw clenched. He'd said sorry. I'd told him it was fine, but I still didn't trust those massive hands that could have snapped my wrist like it was nothing. He understood I couldn't help it, but he still didn't get it. I didn't get it. It was a frustrating situation on all three of us. Especially in the waiting room while Darry filled out the forms. He even put me under my given name. There was no need to lie about that since I hadn't been in the hospital since I was about five and needed stitches in my arm. We were playing football or something and I managed to find a piece of glass when I took a spill. Mom had been crying with me and Dad was really quiet when we went to the hospital. That was the only time I had ever hurt myself like that. Now, I know you're all thinking, 'What about that dislocated shoulder?'. Well, that was a clinic trip. The reason we weren't going to the clinic this time was because they'd recognize the name and ask some questions we could avoid at the hospital. Basically, things were just simpler.

I fidgeted and Sodapop really fidgeted and Darry sent us glares from time to time while he filled out the paperwork. By the time we actually got into see a doc, it was noon and it only took the guy fifteen minutes to set the bone and set me up with a cast that went halfway up my forearm. The stupid thing made it so I couldn't even bend my fingers all the way. It was a good thing it was hard. At least it would keep everything from setting wrong. The whole time I had Soda with me holding my other hand for two reasons. 1) I needed something to squeeze and 2) he ensured the doctor kept his paws to himself. I saw the look he threw me when I first stood up. I wasn't taking any chances, no matter how much he smiled. I was a very suspicious female, apparently. That, and I knew how a guy's mind worked. This was one guy-turned-gal who was not going to be fooled by a friendly smile.

It was a relief to get out of there and go home. I slumped back on the couch, again, deciding to let my hands rest on my stomach. Soda smirked at that and I threw him a look that I hope told him to go to hell. I was tired, I was sore, and he wasn't allowed to make fun of me. Well, he was, but I wished he wouldn't. He kept his mouth shut and asked me if I was hungry. I shrugged in a non-committed fashion and he got up to go and cook something for lunch. I watched the TV until he got back and we sat down to eat some sandwiches. Soda knew I hated those stupid concoctions of his, so he brought me a normal bologna sandwich with mustard, lettuce and mayo on it. It was the first thing I had eaten all day, and you can bet your bottom dollar it was tasty. I only managed one of the three Soda had made, but he seemed pleased with that. He ate the three he had made for himself and asked me if I minded Darry eating what was left. I told him I wasn't going to eat them and that settled that. Soda got up to make Darry eat and I phased out watching the TV again. Soda and Darry had said something about going to work, but obviously that never ended up happening. They weren't about to leave me on my own for a minute. It was obvious I was being babysat by the pair of them. Didn't that make me look tough. The worst part was, I wasn't even on to them until about half an hour ago when the last day shift at the DX started and Sodapop didn't move a muscle. I needed to fix this so I could think straight again.

The door slammed a couple minutes later and I glanced up, expecting Two-Bit or Steve or even Pony and Johnny. Unfortunately, I saw none other than Dallas Winston standing there and he saw me at the exact same time. I only had time to think 'oh shit' before he was half way over to where I was sitting. His nose looked swollen and sore and his eyes were anything but friendly. I cowered behind my pillow and bit my lip. Well, fuck. I wasn't expecting this, at least not so soon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled, nearly nose to nose with me.

"I live here!" I growled back.

"Bull. Shit." He was pulling my hair as he articulated those words right into my face and I wanted to hit him again.

"Is not!" I protested and he pulled my hair tighter, making me wince.

Why the hell did girls keep their hair this long? It was a hassle and it was a hindrance! Not to mention it never stayed in place. And, as Dallas was proving, you could be dragged by it.

"Ouch, Dally! That hurts!" I winced.

"Good!" he snapped back, shoving me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, timidly because I was pretty afraid of what would happen outside with no Sodapop.

"Somewhere I can teach you a proper lesson."

Oh shit. That could not be good. Before I even processed that thought, I swung around and hit him with my cased arm, jarring everything in the cast like you wouldn't believe, and pulled my hair from his hand, loosing a chunk in the process.

"Darry!" I hollered, scrambling away from Dallas, who was cursing and calling me names I won't repeat because I would have found them offensive, even as a male.

"Come here!" Dallas yelled and I felt myself trip as he grabbed my foot.

I kicked at him and scrambled to my feet, limping towards where I had left Darry ironing in his bedroom. I met him before I even got to the hall and pushed past him, putting him between Dallas and me. He spun around from looking at me to where Dallas was stomping over, looking more pissed than I had seen him in a long while. Darry turned towards Dallas, chest out, and muscles bulging, ready to try and sort this out. I cowered behind him and Sodapop came loping over. He took one look at Dallas and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Dallas was seething he was so mad, but he also had Darry standing in front of him.

"You move out of the way, Curtis. I'm gonna kill that bitch."

"You touch him and I'll break your jaw," Darry threatened.

"She did something with Pepsi-cola!" Dallas snapped, pointing a finger at me, pure fury in his voice. I hadn't known he cared. "And she just plain pisses me off."

"He is Pepsi-cola!" Darry snapped back.

"Bullshit!" he cursed. "Pepsi-cola is not a bitch with long hair and tits."

I was now…

"Dallas," Soda sent him a deadly look. "That's my family you're insulting."

"Soda, she did something to Pepsi-cola!" Dallas snapped in our direction. "She probably mugged him and killed him for what little was in his wallet."

Yeah, there was very little in my wallet. Nothing worth jumping me for, anyways; not even a pack of cigarettes. That was when I could actually find my wallet…

"He is Pepsi-cola," Soda repeated in that dark tone, letting go of me and standing beside Darry. "He proved it to me and Darry and everyone else."

"You both have mush for brains," Dallas accused, trying to push past them, but they stood their ground, shoulder to shoulder.

"You should leave before you do something stupid, Dallas," Darry advised, giving him an out, giving them all an out.

"It's you two doing the stupid thing," he answered and I saw all three of them double their tenseness – if that was a word – as they got ready to fight.

I was in a bit of a panic now. I did not want them fighting. I did not want to watch them fight. I wanted everything to go back to normal. I wanted to be a guy again. Sometimes we don't get what we want. I was going to stop this fight, though. Think, Pepsi, think.

Shit. I only knew one way to stop this fight and that was to freak the hell out of Dallas by making him believe what everyone else did. Remember how I said I concealed injuries to avoid the iodine? Well, I concealed them to avoid my brothers, too.

"Dallas," I snapped to get his attention. "Two months ago."

Dallas' head snapped up and he gaped at me. I moved around Soda and Darry and lifted up my shirt to show him the still red wound right by my hip. Dallas blinked in disbelief and took a couple steps back.

"How?" Dallas asked.

"I don't know," I told him honestly.

"But then…Man…" Dallas looked like he was in shock. "I thought…"

"I know," I told him, forgiving him for that morning with those two words. "You wouldn't have believed me if I told you."

"But I wanted…I almost…a guy…" Dallas stumbled backwards a couple more steps so he could gape at me and hold onto the wall at the same time. "I'm losing my mind…"

"It's fine. You didn't know," I told him again hoping he would just leave.

Dallas nodded, still looking so freaked out it wasn't funny. He backed away towards the door and I watched him go, wondering if things would ever go back to normal between us after what just about happened. Once he was gone, I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to my brothers who were still standing there, but they looked both shocked and confused. Then Darry gave me the 'spill it' look I hated. There was never any way around it.

"I fell down the stairs at Buck's a few months ago after Dallas punched me. One of the railings snapped and speared me pretty good." I shrugged as both Soda and Darry gaped at me.

Why Dallas punched me wasn't something I was going to bring up. Let's just say I said the wrong thing about him and prison and I ended up at the bottom of the staircase bleeding around a chunk of Buck's railing. It wouldn't have been so bad if my jeans had have been pulled up higher and I had have been wearing shoes or bare feet. The socks gave me no traction and that's why I couldn't catch myself before I fell and…this post-event analyzing thing was not helping my current situation. Darry was giving me this hard look and Sodapop's look was guarded. I knew this conversation was not going to go over well.

"And you didn't tell us?" Darry stated more than asked.

"I had it under control," I told him, shifting from foot to foot; trying to cross my arms over my 'twins' as Two-Bit labeled them.

"What if you didn't?" Soda asked with heat in his voice that made me flinch. "What if you had have gotten an infection or something and died?"

"I was careful, Soda, honest," I told him. "Cleaned out the wound twice everyday with alcohol."

"You passed it off as a pulled muscle!" Soda snapped.

"And you were still going out and partying. Real smart," Darry added, both of them looking anything but impressed with me.

"Because you would have mothered the hell out of me if I hadn't!" I defended, hating Darry and his stupid need to know everything. "And I took the partying easy! Just pop, honestly. I'm not dumb. It wasn't serious."

"It was serious! You bleed and you tell someone!" Darry barked. "You want to end up dead?"

"I know how to take care of myself!" I snapped.

"I thought we were past this," Darry sighed. "I thought you finally got it. We're all we have left. But you just care about Pepsi-cola, damn the rest of the world. You selfish brat."

I tried to look away from him because I was starting to tear up, despite my best efforts not to, but I couldn't. He looked so mad and sad and pissed and it was my fault. I really didn't hate him. I hated this crying shit! I was mad. There was no reason to cry when you were pissed. And, as stupid as it sounds, I really wanted him to come over and hug me. I wasn't going to hug him, no way, but I wished he'd get the hint already.

"You know what, fine. We'll just put that on your tombstone one day." Darry stormed off down the hall and slammed the door behind him making the house shake and me flinch.

I stared after him for a minute, feeling the welled tears in my eyes ready to pour over my lids and down my cheeks. I looked over at Soda, knowing he'd get it and come make everything better, but he didn't move.

"You deserved that," he said harshly and I nodded, a tear rolling down my cheek.

Yeah, I deserved it. But I didn't deserve whatever twisted fate had me feeling miserable about it instead of mad as hell. Darry didn't hold a card to me when it came to slamming doors.

"Yes," I agreed, cursing these damn emotional moments where I cried instead of yelling and fuming. "Soda…"

"Don't you try and make me feel bad. You hurt me," he said frankly. "I stick up for you and I wonder why when you do things like this. I won't be the middleman anymore. I'm on Darry's side this time."

I nodded, tears spilling down my face uncontrollably. Soda glared at me some more and I turned down the hall. I closed the door to my bedroom before curling up on the bed and clutching the pillow to my chest. My arm hurt, Dallas was gone, Darry was mad, and Soda hated me. It seemed like a good enough reason for me to bury my head in my pillow and sob since I was going to anyway. At least this way no one would hear how stupid I was acting. So I did just that. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and my head throbbed. My eyes were swollen and itchy and I wanted to go to sleep. But the last time I did that, I woke up like this. I wasn't too keen to fall asleep and end up something worse, like a dog or Steve. So I stared at the wall, my eyes barely open in hopes that would fix everything. Well, it didn't.

It was some time later when Ponyboy came into the room and rubbed a hand on my back in a soothing motion. I hiccupped a few times while I tried not to think about how Soda was the one who was doing that when everything was so horrible this morning. He hated me now. I'd screwed up big time. And fuck if I couldn't even get mad about that.

"Pony," I whimpered, curling myself into a tighter ball.

I'd screwed up. I felt like shit. My arm hurt. I wanted things to go back to normal. I needed something to make the ache in my throat go away. I hated myself because of this stupid crying. I hoped he understood. He always did in the past.

"I'll get you some water," he said, standing up.

It wasn't Whiskey, but it was a start. Thank god Ponyboy and I still spoke the same language.

"Pills," I added and he nodded, smiling gently at me.

Well, at least one brother still loved me. He hadn't ever screamed and yelled at me before and he wouldn't start now. He knew what it was like. I was going to stay on his good side. This whole thing with Darry and Soda hating me forever sucked.

Pony came back and I sat up to drink the water and swallow the pills. He sat with me for a few minutes while I leaned against the headboard and closed my eyes, willing the pills to work. I finally opened my eyes to meet Pony's concerned ones.

"Something happen?" he asked needlessly. He just wanted me to feel like I was informing him rather than crying on his shoulder. He knew me too well.

"They hate me," I whispered. "They found out I got hurt and…Soda said he agreed with Darry. They yelled and I couldn't stop crying."

Ponyboy looked like he wanted to hug me, but he didn't. That confirmed that he'd talked to either Soda or Darry before he came in here and thought I was at fault, too. He fingered the blanket, a sure sign he had something on his mind he didn't think was going to go over well, but had to be said all the same.

"They feel hurt. Worse than you, probably."

He was lying. Nothing hurt worse than I felt right then. I knew; I'd been in knife fights.

"What will make this better?" I asked tiredly.

"I don't know. But you have to fix this because you made it wrong," he said simply and I nodded, thinking that was asking too damn much.

"Soda's in the kitchen. He'd probably forgive you if you looked really miserable," Ponyboy suggested.

"Ok," I gulped. "Ok."

I got up on shaky legs and made my way into the kitchen. Soda was cooking up some chicken for supper. I wrinkled my nose, but let it go. It at least looked normal, which meant Soda was thinking about something else completely. Didn't take a genius to guess what that was. I stood by him and hoped he would notice me. He didn't or if he did, he was being very rude. I felt like a kicked dog and willed myself not to cry again. I cleared my throat and tried a tentative 'Soda'. I still got ignored. So I did the one thing I didn't want to do. I hugged his arm. What? I was still a guy…drowning in freaking hormones. If I was going to hug him, it was going to be on my terms. That meant no reminders that I had the twins and he didn't. The arm was a safe bet. Why was I justifying this again? Soda was the one who wouldn't hug me. He should be glad I was even trying.

Soda sighed and set the knife he was working with down. He didn't do anything and I started to sniff. He braced himself against the counter, willing himself to ignore me. I was about to let go and go hide under the back deck for a while when he yanked his arm from my grasp and pulled me roughly to him, hugging me tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I gritted out the words as a kind of chant. "I'll try and do better. I won't do that shit anymore. I promise."

"Hey, I know –"

"Just, please, love me again." It was an order from teeth clenched against these damn tears. Not that that was helping, but it was something.

"Pepsi," he said pushing me a way a bit so he could look at me. "I never stopped loving you. You're my brother and it's because I love you that that shit hurts."

"I thought…" I gaped at him. He loved me and yet he let me wallow in my own tears for at least half an hour? The bastard.

"Pepsi," he sighed, pulling me to him again. "Family loves you no matter what."

I had my own opinions on that. I didn't voice them, though. Sodapop was confusing me. There was something I had to clear up before I even thought about what family and love were.

"But you were so mad. You've never been mad before. I ruined you."

Just like I was ruined.

"This wasn't my first time being mad. You don't have that all to yourself. But I try not to get mad and I won't always be mad. That's what counts," Soda explained.

I nodded and Soda stroked my hair for a minute. I knew all this, but it had felt so real, like there was no one out there that loved me. I had never cared before. Had Soda always cared? He finally let me go and gave me a goofy smile.

"These hormones are driving you crazy, huh?"

"Yeah," I smiled with a sobbed laugh. "I hate this."

"We'll fix it; I promise."

I nodded and Soda offered me his handkerchief to blow my nose on. He laughed and wiped a bit of grease from the hanky off my nose. I gave the thing a disgusted look before setting it in his palm, snot down. He laughed and muttered how gross a chick I was before washing his hands and telling me he had to get back to dinner or none of us were going to eat tonight. That was just fine with me, but I figured no one would really agree with me. I was upset and a chick. They were still boys who ate like horses. So I nodded and looked at what he had going for dinner.

"Soda?" I asked. "Do you know what would make me feel better?"

"What?" he asked.

"Blue chicken and red potatoes."

Soda's smile was bright enough to make me believe he would never be sad or mad again. I smiled back and he nodded.

"I think I'll do just that."

I handed him the dye and looked off towards the living room. I knew Darry was in there and I knew I had to face him sometime, but I just couldn't move. Soda gave me an encouraging shove forward and I glared at him. He may have been able to fix cars, but this was not a car.

"Go on," he urged and I slinked out of the room, hoping if I were quiet Darry would somehow get the hint and not yell. I had a snowball's chance in hell of that, but I tried all the same.

Darry was sitting in his armchair. He normally would have the paper open or the bills laid out or something, anything but just sitting there. This wasn't natural for him. I snorted. What about today had been natural for any of us? He didn't even look at me when I came in. I even stood right in front of him. I got nothing.

"Darry," I told him, thinking I sounded as confident as a kitten. "I have something I want to tell you and it's important…"

Darry still wouldn't look at me. I bit my lip and looked back at him, wondering. I'd seen a movie once where the little girl used to curl up in her daddy's lap. It seemed like a pretty good idea, but there was no way in hell I was doing that, so I sat on the arm of his chair. Let him try and ignore that. He didn't say a word and I decided I would have to do the talking here.

"Sorry doesn't make things right," I told him. "That's because I'm not sorry. I did what I thought was best and I can't go and fix that screw up or the millions of other screw ups I've had."

Darry glanced at me, finally, and I held up a hand. I wasn't finished.

"I won't do that shit anymore if you feel that strongly about it. But you can't crowd me. And just because I say I won't do it again doesn't mean you'll trust me not to. But I need the chance to try without you being mad and hating me forever. I don't like feeling like this. All I seem to be able to do is cry over this shit."

I paused to see if he was going to say anything, but he was making this as difficult as it could possibly be. I hated it when he did that. I sighed and thought hard on what I wanted to say.

"I thought for a while there that you didn't love me anymore. But it's like Two-Bit always tells Ponyboy, it's because you do love me that you yelled. You don't hate me, but I think it would be easier if you did because I sure as hell hate you sometimes. But I promise to try and tell you about that stuff. I do know that it's not just about me; I just forget that sometimes."

It would just be a hell of a lot easier if it was just about me.

"Can we please try and get along? At least until this whole chick thing is sorted out?"

I couldn't handle anymore of this crying bullshit.

Darry heaved a sigh and looked at me. I tried to look as honest as possible and Darry nodded.

"Don't do that again," was his gruff answer and it was my turn to nod.

We sat like that for a few minutes, both of us content with what we'd said or didn't say. Most of it was stuff I would never have said yesterday. I was starting to really turn into a chick. But right then I didn't mind. I would have never had a moment like this with my brother if it weren't for this whole ordeal. I needed Soda to figure this out and fast or I was going to do something really embarrassing. And most likely it would be in public. I was really looking forward to that.

Someone just shoot me now.

* * *

Well, that was long and hard to write over the phone, but hey. It was worth it. Did you all know I narrate what I'm saying on the computer? Its kind of funny to me.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted

See ya in the spooky papers!!!

Tens and Zickachik


	5. Night Noises and Chocolate Cake

Well, this is an update! Not that y'all couldn't figure that out for yourselves, but what am I supposed to say since they took away my review thankies? It makes for a lot of dead air. It's a good thing this isn't a radio station...

Anyways, on with the show, same disclaimer as always and yeah!

I crashed for a while after that, not able to keep my eyes open any longer after I had cried so much. Soda shook me awake later and asked me if I was hungry. I shook my head and rolled over on the couch, bound and determined to drift off to sleep and never wake up. Unfortunately, Two-Bit has never heard of this thing called sleep.

"Trick!" He yelled.

"Don't you mean 'trick or treat'?" Steve asked tiredly.

"No. I'm up for tricks." Two-Bit sounded like he was completely serious but Steve laughed. "If they throw in some treats I won't complain, though."

"Yeah, I bet," Steve laughed.

"Guys," Ponyboy sighed, "Pepsi's sleeping."

"How's he doing?" Two-Bit asked, lowering his voice a little.

"It was a rough day, but tomorrow will be better," Ponyboy stated.

Tomorrow? I opened my eyes and blinked up at the ceiling. What did he mean tomorrow? No, no, no, no. There would be no tomorrow. This shit couldn't go on that long. I refused to let it go on that long. I wasn't entirely certain I had any choice in the matter, but I wished all this would just go away. Knowing my luck, that was pretty much like asking for the stars to fall out of the sky. Fuck.

I heard Two-Bit creep into the room and I waved at him.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Two-Bit greeted. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah," I told him, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and straightening up.

"You wanna come tricking with us?" he asked, already knowing I would refuse.

"No. I think I've had enough weirdness this year," I told him.

"Well, I'll bring you back something good to eat."

I huffed a laugh at that one. Yeah, like he'd be showing up tonight. He'd find a poker game and a bottle of whatever was available and that would be the end of Two-Bit Mathews's promise. It was typical, but sometimes I wondered about him even if I didn't hold it against him.

"You do that," I replied, yawning and stretching.

It was dark out and no one had turned on a light in the living room. I wondered how late it was. It felt like seven, but I'd been wrong before. I stood and stretched, feeling much better than I had earlier. Who knew crying was so draining? I didn't cry for that very reason, but this body seemed to think every time the wind blew wrong was as good a time to check and make sure the water works were still running at peak efficiency. I was going to have to make sure that didn't happen anymore.

"Hey," Soda greeted, smiling at me like nothing had ever happened today. "There's some dinner in the fridge."

"I'm not hungry," I told him around a yawn. "What time is it?"

"7:30," he answered.

Well, I guess my internal clock wasn't broken after all. Take that, Darry. I glanced at where Steve and Two-Bit were standing at the door, waiting for Sodapop. I knew what was going on before I looked over at his guilty eyes. What the hell did he have to be guilty about? He spent the whole day with me.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked. "Get going."

"Pepsi…"

"I'm fine. Well, as fine as you can be when something like this happens to you," I amended. "Go have some fun."

Soda still looked guilty, so I threw Steve a look and he tugged on Soda's arm until he was in the doorway with them.

"Come on, we've got a town to terrorize," Steve prompted and Two-Bit let out a loud whoop.

I watched the three of them lope out of the yard, knowing they would be up to no good for the rest of the night. They were some of the odd balls that liked Halloween. I knew if I so much as stepped out of the house tonight Pripich would throw me in the cooler for a week. Well, if I looked like me. I could probably drape myself all over him and he would never figure out I was me. It would be the ultimate Halloween costume. Hopefully it would be gone once Halloween was over and done with. It was only fair.

I snorted at the thought. And when had life ever been fair to anyone with the last name of Curtis? I groaned and turned on the TV before retreating to the couch again. There were always scary movies playing on Halloween and I was willing to do anything to forget about this current horror. I still shivered when the announcer started talking about Frankenstein and hugged my knees to my chest, squishing the twins in the process. This was ridiculous. I was a grown man. I was not going to let myself…oh, now that was creepy. Why did I choose to watch this in the dark?

"Ponyboy!" I hollered. "Come watch this movie with me!"

"I'm busy," he yelled back.

"So?" I yelled.

A black and white thunderclap went across the screen and I jumped.

"Pony!" I called, knowing I was going to have to use a word I never used. "Please."

A minute later he came into the room and threw me a dirty look as I was trying not to look like a total chick. There was an evil cackle on the screen that made a shiver run up my back and I cuddled my knees as close to my chest as they could go. Pony sighed and sat down beside me, draping an arm over my shoulders.

"What're you doing?" I asked and he took his arm back.

"Sorry."

"I'm not fragile," I growled.

"I know," he answered.

Yeah, well, as long as we were on the same page. Someone on the screen yelled and I jumped, pressing close to Pony's side. As the movie got scarier, Pony started jumping too, which made me even jumpier, even though I normally would have got a kick out of it. The witch was stirring her evil brew when the floorboard by the laundry closet creaked. I gripped Ponyboy tighter and ignored it, transfixed with the old hag. For some reason, I was sure no witch looked like that. She should have looked…I don't know. Younger. Maybe with curls and long legs…I almost had her pictured in my mind.

Then it happened.

"How's the movie?"

Both Ponyboy and I jumped sky high, a very feminine squeak escaping my lips.

"Damn it, Darry! Don't sneak up on a body like that!" I growled at him. Well, tried to. My heart was racing too fast to make a real attempt at it.

Darry came and sat down in his chair, watching as the pair of us worked to slow our heart rates down. He was looking calm, worried even, but I knew him well enough to know that he secretly enjoyed torturing people. He tortured me all the time. Brusselsprouts…who was he kidding?

"You two shouldn't be watching this. You'll both be having nightmares," Darry sighed.

"I don't have nightmares, thank you very much," I told him defiantly. "And Ponyboy's not scared. He only jumped because I did. Now, will you please kindly excuse yourself so we can go back to our viewing pleasure?"

Darry smirked at me and I turned back to the movie, adamant to ignore him. He wasn't done, though.

"Alright. Ponyboy, you and Sodapop are sharing a bed until we figure this out," he directed, getting out of his seat.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because he's a boy and you're a girl," Darry stated.

"You take that back!" I snapped at him and he gave me a puzzled look. "We're going to fix this; Sodapop promised."

"Well, until we do, Ponyboy sleeps with Soda. Got it?" Darry directed.

I wanted to know what he thought Ponyboy, of all people, was going to do to me, but I didn't bother asking. He'd come up with some dumb excuse anyway.

"Yeah, Dar, we got it," Pony answered.

"Good. Don't stay up too late," he directed before turning down the hall.

Who did he think he was trying to tell me what to do? Honestly…. I looked back at the screen where the town's people were gathered around a burning cottage and sighed. We'd missed the best part of the movie. Great.

"That was creepy. Thanks for telling me about it, Peps."

"Yeah, anytime," I replied, wondering if the witch was dead then.

"I'm sure it was a happy ending, Pepsi," Pony told me, patting my shoulder before he got up.

"Going to bed?" I asked.

"I guess so. Darry said not to stay up too late," He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it is getting a little late," I agreed.

"Night."

"Night," I returned and he disappeared down the hall.

I looked over at one of the commercials on TV and tutted myself.

"You are such a wimp, Pepsi-cola," I chided, "That was TV. There are no such things as witches. And if they were real, I'm sure Darry would scare them right back to hell. Him and his massive, bone-crushing hands…"

It was sound reasoning, if I do say so myself. I got up and went down the hall to our – temporarily only my – bedroom and closed the door quietly behind me before changing into some fresh shorts and a clean shirt that was one I snitched from Darry's pile. It was huge on me and made the twins a little less itchy, so I was in no way guilty about it. How did girls do it? I sighed and figured there was some secret that all women kept from men just so they could hold something over our heads. Hell, I couldn't figure anything out right now and I always thought I was a smart guy. I needed more time to think on this. I didn't want to, but it was highly unlikely this was a 24-hour bug.

With that oh-so-cheery thought, I climbed into the empty, cold bed and tried to get some sleep. I really did try and I ended up getting a few hours. Then something scratched against the window and then there was a thump somewhere in the house and finally there was something hissing in another room. I talked to myself for a while and coaxed away the fear for a while until something hit my window again and I was not going to sit in here and let something intimidate me. I was going to go and wake Darry up so we could both be miserable together, but I didn't think he'd let me off that easy. He'd want to know why and ask questions and so forth. No, I needed to just go bug someone who would listen when I told them to shut up and go back to sleep. So I got up and made my way into the hall, looking down towards where there was no light on under Sodapop's door. I was sure that meant that both he and Ponyboy would be in bed and made my decision. I knew how the male mind worked and no guy I knew would ever consider a threesome with another guy in the mix. Now, two chicks was another story, but for now it worked for me. I opened the door and walked into their room quietly. They were both curled up on their respective sides of the bed and I sighed. Looked like I had the middle. I climbed over Soda and settled in between the pair of them, cuddling close to Ponyboy like I always had. He was bigger in my arms than I remembered. That kind of freaked me out a little. But it was nice to have his soft breathing filling the room. That was probably why I was so unsettled in our room. That just went to show that, like most things, this was all Darry's fault. I sighed and pulled Soda's arm around my shoulders. This was going to be a long night and I had the feeling it would be the first of many.

The next morning, I woke up to a bit of an argument. It wouldn't have been bad if it hadn't have happened right at the foot of the bed. Darry and Soda were standing there. Darry looked stressed and Soda had his mediator look plastered on. It took about two seconds for me to figure out it was me.

"Darry, it was my fault, I just came in here because you stole Ponyboy," I said, sitting up a little. "They were both asleep and yeah."

"You know, that's fine and good," Darry growled, probably ignoring what I'd said. "Until Soda wakes up and –"

"Dar, I didn't mean to. It was just one very messed up moment," Soda defended.

"What happened?" I asked, noting Ponyboy was up and about.

"I had a pretty good hold of your…right…you know," Soda answered, a little embarrassed.

"My twin?" I asked and realization dawned on me. "Soda, I obviously didn't feel a thing."

Darry put a hand to his forehead and left then while Soda was trying not to laugh. I wondered what the hell was so funny. I still had the twins, I still had the long hair, and I definitely was going to have to go and try the peeing sitting down thing again in the next few minutes or I was going to be pretty embarrassed. All in all, life sucked. I got up to the bathroom and heard the front door open.

"Morning Curtises!"

Speaking of embarrassing. Two-Bit walked in and gave me a double take before smiling.

"Well, you're still a chick," he greeted.

"Oh yay; let's celebrate," I told him sarcastically. "Just don't hug me. I have to pee."

Two-Bit gave me an odd look and shrugged before going into the kitchen after something to do. I excused myself to the bathroom and decided I was going to do what every female did and monopolize the bathroom for a while. I actually brushed my hair and wondered if I would ever be brave enough for ribbons and bobbles and hoped it would never come to that. I made it a whole five minutes before I got bored and decided girls did that just to piss off the men around them. With that thought in mind, I went to see if Steve was around. The boys were all in the kitchen – minus Dallas – when I walked in. I ignored them and went to the fridge, having an appetite for the first time in what seemed like forever. The cake was on the usual platter and I helped myself to a slice. I knew it was one of Darry's from the way the icing was put on it. Sad that I pay attention to things like that, huh?

"Pepsi-cola."

I looked up and met Darry's disapproving look. I frowned and he stuck a fork in my cake. I looked at the chunk in my fingers and shrugged. Like I used a fork on a normal day. He sent me a disapproving look as I stuffed my fingers in my mouth.

"Oh God."

They all snapped up and looked at me while I let the chocolate slide around my mouth and finally down my throat. That was the most heavenly thing I had ever tasted. It made me feel all warm inside and decadent…this redefined decadent. I even closed my eyes in bliss and leaned back against the counter, feeling a little boneless. Now, this was ridiculous. I licked a finger, though and let that thought go out the window. How did women not eat this all day long? How did men not get this wonderful feeling? Mother nature was sexist with the damn chocolate.

And to think I laughed at Lily when she told me this was better than sex…

"Alright there, Peps?" Two-Bit asked and I smiled at him.

"Oh yeah," I assured him.

"Taste good?"

"Um hum…" I answered, taking another bite and moaning like a two-bit whore – no pun intended – as it slid into my stomach. This was heaven for the taste buds.

"Damn, Darry, what did you put in the cake?" Steve asked, helping himself to a slice.

"Nothing!" Darry said defensively, giving me a worried look. "Maybe I should cook you some eggs or something…?"

"No. I think I can live off cake for the rest of my life." I smiled.

"I think she's on crack," Steve said evenly. "This cake don't taste no different than it usually does."

Was he kidding me? This cake was ten million times better than any other cake ever cooked in here. But who ever said Steve had taste?

"I'll cook some eggs," Darry said with a frown and I shrugged before slinking into a seat between Sodapop and Two-Bit.

"So, going to work?" I asked, noticing he had his DX hat on.

"Yeah. Someone's gotta keep you in chocolate cake." Soda grinned.

"Yeah. Someone's definitely gotta do that," I replied with a nod.

"Eat your eggs," Darry sighed, setting a plate and the opened jar of salsa down in front of me.

I ignored it until every bit of chocolate was cleaned off the plate. By that time, Sodapop was darting for his shoes and Steve was sending me odd looks as he followed Soda out the door. Ponyboy and Johnny got shooed out along with them so Steve could take them to school. I picked at my eggs after the treat, wondering if Mom was right when she said you couldn't eat dessert before dinner. It didn't help that Two-Bit had both elbows on the table so he could slouch and rest his chin on something while he watched me. Talk about feeling self-conscious.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I told him, shoving my breakfast away.

"Two-Bit, why don't you go watch some TV?" Darry suggested, shoving the plate back at me.

"Why don't you tell him to go to school?" I asked, shoving the plate away again.

"Because I'm staying here with you today, Baby," Two-Bit answered.

Darry shoved my plate back at me while I gaped at Two-Bit.

"Baby?" I asked incredulously.

"Can't call you man or dude or anything like that." He shrugged and I glared over at Darry

"Two-Bit, please," Darry groaned out.

"Maybe Mickey's on…" he trailed off, getting up and going into the living room.

"Darry, tell him to leave," I ordered, shoving my plate away again.

"Someone has to hang out here with you," Darry stated, pushing my plate back at me, again. "Besides Soda gets off at one and will come straight home to rescue Two-Bit."

"He'll need it," I informed him, pushing my plate away.

"Eat your breakfast," Darry ordered, putting my plate right in front of me and handing me the fork.

"It's cold," I informed him.

"Now, who's fault is that?" he asked and I scowled at him.

"I didn't cook it," I reminded him.

"You didn't eat it when it was hot, either. Now, I have to get going to work or I'm going to be late. I don't want to hear a word about you leaving the house today."

"Believe me, I don't have any desire to be seen looking like this," I told him, eating another bite.

"Alright."

Then he hovered over me and I felt a sigh of frustration bubbling in my throat.

"Darry!" I snapped, "I'm not a baby, despite what Two-Bit thinks. Go to work."

And with that, I was left with Two-Bit for the morning. I rubbed at my chest and tried to stretch out the aching muscles in my back. Something told me it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Well, I actually have most of the next chapter written because it was part of this chapter, but as you see, this one got long and I thought it was better to separate them. So, hopefully not too long for that and hope everyone enjoyed!

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens and Zickachik


	6. Shopping is Hell

Aw, see, I told you I wouldn't leave y'all hanging for long! So I'll keep this short and sweet.

On with the shoe!

It wasn't until after one that Soda finally came home. Two-Bit was sitting on the floor watching the local station talk about the wonderful Halloween had been at the annual Will Rogers High School function. All the well-behaved teens smiled at the screen like it was in real time and I snorted. No wonder it had been so well behaved; not one kid in the shot was a Greaser. Just went to show how Tulsa worked.

"Hey, guys," Soda offered when he came into the room after kicking off his shoes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I offered. "Two-Bit is having a silent contest with himself. The first Two-Bit to speak gets it."

Soda glanced at the wooden spoon I was resting on my thigh to where Two-Bit was focused on the TV, biting his lip to keep from making a sound.

"Pepsi, that's mean, even for you," Soda sighed. "Two-Bit, he's not gonna hit you."

"Wanna bet? He made it to 4 bottles of beer on the wall before I gave it to him the first time." I glared at Two-Bit who hunched his shoulders

"I'm sure he learned his lesson," Soda said as he gently pried the spoon from my hand.

"He'd better've," I snarled and Two-Bit smiled brightly.

"Well, I learned something; I'm safe as long as Soda-cola is here to protect me from Pepsi-pop," Two-Bit informed us and Sodapop laughed.

Yeah, very funny. Any doofus could mix up our names and laugh about it. Sodapop's smile faded as he took in my less than amused expression and he sat down quickly, pulling at the pilling fabric on the chair like he always did when he was bored or nervous. Yeah, he had a right to be nervous. I was not in a good mood. My upper body just ached and I really didn't want to get up and do anything about it. Needless to say, I had never been an easy person to get along with when I was sick.

"You want some chocolate or something?" Soda offered after a few minutes of Two-Bit's humming and me grinding my teeth.

"No." The answer was short and to the point.

"Pepsi, you can tell me if something's wrong," he suggested in that low, calming tone I had never mastered.

I sat there for a minute while he twitched on the chair before coming over and sitting on the couch beside me. I sighed and glared at him for a minute before getting up. That didn't seem to help, so I went back to what had been helping earlier.

"Umm…Peps?" Soda asked.

"Yes Sodapop?" I asked tiredly.

"Any reason you're cupping your…twins?" he asked.

I cracked an eye at him, unaware I had closed them in my bliss, and closed it again at his blush.

"They just started to hurt this morning. They feel better when I do this." I opened that eye again and then the other.

I was telling the truth. Holding them made the pain in my back ease and my sides didn't ache so much, either. It was like an instant fix. And to think, I was thinking I could go without a bra. Now I knew girls didn't wear them because they were making a fashion statement.

"Soda, I think I know why girls wear bras now," I informed my twin of this new knowledge.

"Well, we'll have to talk to Darry about getting some, then," Soda offered as I kneaded the twins to get the lingering ache out of them.

"That's just…" I looked at where Two-Bit was transfixed with my chest.

"Two-Bit, that's my brother," Soda reminded him and was that a hint of warning in his voice? Honestly, I could defend myself…

"He's your sister now," Two-Bit said, waving him off.

"Soda, my spoon." I held my hand out expectantly; glaring at the side-burned ass with what I hoped was a deadly look

"Two-Bit." Soda glared at him and knocked him upside the back of the head.

Two-Bit had the good sense to look ashamed and grateful Soda had a firm hold on the spoon. I knew it wasn't really that big a deal – I mean, I still knew how a guy's mind works. You see a hot chick, you stare – especially if she is giving you something to stare at. If I still had the parts that told me this was something to stare at, I probably would stare. I got nothing when I looked at myself in the mirror, so I definitely didn't swing that way. I was obviously not attracted to any of the guys, either. Man, they were all either like brothers to me or my actual brothers. I hoped it didn't sneak up on me, not that I planned on meeting anyone soon – I might just never leave the house again. Or maybe I was broken or something. Maybe girls didn't get all excited. No wonder it was so hard to get them to put out. Still, Soda did hit Two-Bit for looking… This could still be fun….

"Two-Bit!" I squeaked and Soda smacked him again, harder this time. Now, that was fun.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelped.

"And you won't do anything more. I'm home now, you can go until we figure out this whole bra situation," Soda ordered.

Two-Bit nodded and left the room without another look at me. Well, there went my fun…

"You hungry, Pepsi?" he asked and I snapped my head around to look at him.

"Huh? We just ate breakfast like five hours ago," I told him.

"I know and I'm starved." He smiled "I was thinking some mushroom soup and left over chicken and some green beans and maybe some cake."

"Soda, that's way too much food…and I never thought I would hear myself say that…" I muttered to myself.

I was the Indian in the family. I ate like them Choctaw boys did when they went on summer hunts. They only ate when they could find enough food to do so. When they had it, they gorged themselves stupid. When they didn't eat, it was days at a time and they pretty well starved. I skipped two of every three meals and filled up when I did get that meal in. Why? Well, it saved money. Everyone thinks I pretty well freeloaded around here. That was true until Rodeo season hit and I could actually contribute around here. Until then, I tried to keep as far under the radar as possible. This body wouldn't do for gorging, though. Wouldn't go for starving, either, but I had yet to find a happy medium. I didn't want to. That was the plain and simple of it. Soda had other ideas.

"Come on, Peps. I can make you a sandwich and if you eat it, I think there's a sliver of cake left."

"A sliver?" I asked looking at where he was smiling gently.

"Yeah. Has your name on it."

My stomach rumbled loudly at the news and I glared at Soda.

"You manipulating hood," I accused and followed him into the kitchen.

"You'll thank me later," he told me and I huffed my skepticism.

/-/-/-/-/-/

"Darry!"

I was in my bedroom tying one of my shirts up under the twins to keep them from hurting anymore when I heard the door close. Darry is the only one who doesn't slam it, so I figured it had to be him. As for the twins, I'd put up with them all day by laying on the couch and leaning over the back of the chair while Soda and I played cards – he's a dirty rotten cheat, by the way – at the kitchen table. I was losing the battle though. So I had to go out there and tell my brother the embarrassing news of the day. I was in sight of the front door before he finally answered me.

"What, Pepsi?" he asked, setting his tool belt down like it weighed a ton.

"I need help," I told him softly.

"With…oh."

I nodded a little to tell him he was right with his 'oh'. I could admit when I was in over my head. What could I say? I was always more of a math major than a construction major.

"I need a bra," I told him quietly. "But if I could pull the shirt tight enough, it would do."

Darry sighed and I looked down at my feet. So he thought I was a moron, too. It seemed like I and Darry were never in the same mindset, but tonight we were. I was a moron and I couldn't do anything right. I even pawned off making dinner on Sodapop for the second night in a row. Man, that cubbyhole under the deck was looking more and more appealing…

"Pepsi, I figured as much," he sighed. "Get dressed and we'll go shopping."

"Shopping?" I asked, and I imagined my mouth was hanging open.

"You can't walk around with your shirt trussed up under your breasts," he explained.

"But we don't have the money for that," I told him.

"Well, you can't do without and you're a little too big up top to wear anything of Mom's."

I didn't even ask how he knew that. He was always practical that way and would have just told me that. I nodded a little, thinking Mom was not my size. I probably would have felt off wearing her clothes, anyways.

"A little too leggy to wear her skirts, too," Soda commented from the kitchen

"Well, get dressed and we'll go shopping," Darry repeated

"You know, as soon as we buy clothes for this problem I'm probably going to change back," I told him.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, now do we?" Darry asked and I shrugged, not waiting for him to tell me to get dressed again.

"You wanna come, Sodapop?" I hollered from where I was rooting around under the bed for a pair of shoes Ponyboy out grew last summer

"Sure," he hollered back.

And that was that. The three of us piled into the truck after leaving a note for Ponyboy and headed for the nearest clothing store. I was expecting Darry to stop off at the thrift place, but he didn't. We ended up outside one of the places that the middle class and Soc girls shopped at and I didn't bother trying to tell Darry we definitely couldn't afford this. He knew it and yet, here we were.

Soda and I followed him in like two little kids. Neither of us had been shopping in months and then it had been at the thrift store for our annual clothing shopping. The four of us normally grabbed 3 or 4 shirts and a couple pairs of jeans and that would have to last us until next year. Darry always sprung for new socks and underwear. This was going to be a trip that would more than likely break the bank because I had no clothes that fit, period. We walked into the place and down one of the isles. There were pink and blue and every other color of skirts. I frowned. No skirts. No, I wouldn't be comfortable with that. I didn't want anyone looking up it, ever. But then again, not wearing a skirt was asking for trouble, too. I guess I was in a lose-lose situation, but I would deal with that when I came to it.

I glanced over at Darry's set jaw and wondered who was more uncomfortable with this whole experience - him or me? He was so stiff you could have used him as a footbridge and never known the difference. Me, well, I was miserable. I knew nothing about girly clothes. I dated tomboys, so I'd never had to know anything about it. I was most likely going to look like an idiot in anything I picked and I had the feeling Darry and Sodapop would be as useless at this clothes shopping as I was. We both looked down the women's section with fear. Everything was so frilly….Sodapop seemed perfectly at ease and I hated him for it. I wasn't surprised, though. I once thought there was nothing out there that could bug Sodapop. I knew better now, but he was still doing better than Darry and I.

"No skirts," I told them both adamantly. "I'll get some smaller jeans from the boys section or something."

"Alright," Darry agreed, "But we have to get you some girl shirts and underwear."

I was going to tell him that I couldn't even undo that frilly girly shit when I was on the objective end of things and I was going to have a hell of a time getting them on and off myself, but I have the feeling he wouldn't have cared.

"Let's see what they have," Sodapop suggested.

And with that, I sighed my resignation and followed my brothers into hell. We looked around for a minute before I thought of the most obvious question.

"How will I know what fits?" I asked.

"Same way you figured things out when you went shopping as a kid," Darry answered with a shrug.

Soda and I glanced at each other with slight grins. Shopping for clothes had always been an adventure to say the least. Mom had to wrestle the pair of us into the same change room so she could keep an eye on us. Sometimes she would just get whichever of us was being more cooperative to try on a few things and she'd buy doubles of whatever looked good and fit right. Man, no one could tell Soda and I apart when we were little because of it.

"Don't think that'll work, Dar," I answered, fingering a red shirt.

"We'll make it work, Pepsi. Here try this one on," Darry ordered handing me a frilly pink shirt.

"It's pink," I informed him.

"I don't care. It looks like it'll fit."

"If this is hell, you're the devil," I accused and he sighed.

"Maybe we can find something similar in…not pink," Soda suggested, looking through a rack of blouses.

"Can I help y'all today?"

I glanced at the overly cheerful sales lady who had popped up out of nowhere and then looked my big brother over again.

"I stand corrected."

Darry shot me a look and Sodapop jumped in to save the day.

"Yeah. My cousin is visiting for a while and all her clothes got ruined on the way over. So we need to find her something to wear for while she's here," he explained.

"Oh, how horrible," she gushed over Soda before looking me over. "What size are you honey?"

I was about to tell her that 'honey' wasn't any size they sold for, but Darry seemed to know I was about to say something nasty and sent me a look, again.

"I have three bothers," I told her. "My size is whatever they're done with."

Darry glared at me and the girl laughed at me. Soda smirked and put a hand on Darry's shoulder in what I was sure was a touch of reassurance that we were all going to make it out of here alive and in one piece. But you never did know.

"Alright. Let's try you out with a few things and get your chest measured," the girl suggested

"They're D's," I told her, attempting to cross my arms over my chest.

"Well, we'll still need to know how big,"' she told me, whipping out a measuring tape.

I glared at Soda while she circled behind me. He had no right to be smiling like that while this woman made me feel like I wasn't wearing anything at all. At least Darry was trying not to smile. Oh, they were so dead when we got out of here.

"Alright! You pick out some blouses and I'll see about getting you some undergarments." She smiled and her heels clicked annoyingly as she made her way deeper into the section than I was willing to go.

"No pink. No purple. No yellow. No orange," I told Darry, pointing right at his chest before rounding on Sodapop. "No lace. No frills. No flowers. Got it?"

"Alright," they agreed and I nodded looking over the shirts with anxiety.

I fingered that same red shirt I was kind of willing to wear, if I had to, before Soda picked it up and put it over his arm like a waiter would a cloth. He was picking up several others and doing the same. Darry was picking up a few too and handed them to me a minute later.

"Well, don't just stand there; go put them on," he ordered and I took the shirts with a glare before starting off towards the fitting room.

I pulled off my shirt and the twins bounced annoyingly. What I wouldn't have given to get rid of them in exchange for my boys back.

"Darry?" I called.

"He's still picking out shirts," Soda told me, throwing a few more over the top of the door.

"Well, tell him no more smalls unless he wants to kill the twins," I told him, throwing the smalls back over the top at him.

A few minutes later I had four or five shirts picked out that the twins and I could live with. Then the sales lady came back with a bag of bras and underwear. Lovely…

"Darry. Jeans, please?" I asked and he sighed while the sales lady looked scandalized.

"Tomboys," he explained with a forced smile.

She nodded and Sodapop looked through all the clothes I had shoved in his arms.

"Maybe just one skirt," Sodapop said. "Just in case."

The sales lady rushed off and was back in a moment with a long green skirt. I glared at Soda who merely shrugged.

"This one will go nicely with the red and crème blouses," she explained.

Oh! They went together! How wonderful….who the hell cared? It was clothing. It kept you warm and from indecent exposure charges. As long as it fit and didn't smell too bad, it was acceptable, too. Only a girl would care about what it looked like. This whole chick thing obviously sucked. I took the skirt from her and stalked over to the boy's section. Pony's jeans were a little too big and I knew he'd want them back before too long. It took me no time at all to pick out a pair that would fit and a smaller jean jacket. Darry bit his lip the whole time, but I had it covered. I grabbed some smaller socks and a more girly jacket before heading for the till. Darry set down the boxes of shoes we'd spent a solid hour arguing over and the clerk started ringing us up.

"$59.62."

Darry clenched his jaw as he reached for his wallet and I rolled my eyes at him

"Got a ten?" I asked, pulling a wad of bills from my pocket

Darry and Soda gave me a surprised look before Sodapop handed me the ten and I handed it all over to the clerk.

"Y'all have a nice day now," the clerk said and I motioned to the boys to grab the bags.

"Where the hell did you get that money?" Darry asked once we got out to the parking lot.

"That's all Buck had on him." I shrugged.

"And why the hell is Buck giving you money?" he asked.

"He doesn't give me shit. I won it," I informed him.

"Fifty bucks worth?" Darry sounded like he didn't believe me.

"You've obviously never played poker with Buck," I told him and picked up my step as we got closer to the truck. "He's a lousy poker player and he loses track when he gets drunk."

"So you steal from him?" Darry asked and I wanted to accuse him of calling me a thief

"No. Dallas does," I snapped "It's a good thing I can play so well. Buck saved you fifty whole dollars."

Darry couldn't argue with that and Sodapop seemed to be keeping his nose out of it. He always said I had enough practice arguing with Darry to be a lawyer and I never doubted it. Since Mom and Dad died, I'd had enough court appearances to warrant getting paid to be there, as well. But no hood becomes a lawyer – especially no female ones. And I wasn't so sure Pepsi-cola would ever go back to school at this rate.

"Dar," I asked a while later after Sodapop had given up trying to make conversation. "Have you thought about school?"

"Yeah," he answered with a bit of a sigh

"Care to think aloud?"

"Well, we worked too hard to just let you drop out of school," he sighed.

"Darry, newsflash; I can't go to school looking like this."

"I know you can't. I was thinking we'd set you up for some correspondence courses."

"Yeah, like I'll manage to get those done," I told him with a shake of my head.

"Well, you'd have to do them around your other homework, but you'd be able to do them," Darry said and I gaped at him.

"What 'other' homework?" I asked.

"You need an education," Darry said slowly. "And people are going to ask questions about your…new self not going to school."

New Self? I was the same person, damn it. I just looked like a chick. I glared at my brother and he looked like I was testing his patience.

"Listen, I have to call the school up on Monday and let them know you're enrolled. So you have the weekend to come up with a name I can give them. End of discussion."

"I hate you," I spat at him, striding across the room and down the hall before he could think of anything to say.

I slammed my door and stayed in my room for the rest of the night thinking up the dirtiest names I could for what I would rename Darry. In all honesty, my time would have been better spent coming up with names for myself, but stubborn is as stubborn does and I was going to make life as difficult for Darry over the next few days as I could. That'd teach him.

* * *

Well, I think I will leave it there. I mean, I got lots more I can write, but I have a paper due in 3 days I have yet to research for and start, so I'd better do that.

Hope everyone enjoyed and…

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens and Zickachik


	7. School and Socs

Well, I kind of forgot about this one. Believe it or not, I do that a lot…Anyways, thought I'd jump back on the horse.

Disclaimer: Utterly pointless…

On with the shoe!Monday morning came with the alarm going off down the hall in Darry's room. That was typical. It would be another fifteen minutes before he tried to get me up and then another ten before he managed it. A trip to the bathroom, breakfast and the usual argument over whatever random topic was up for today and I'd be off to school with Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny and Ponyboy. I had a math test this morning. I groaned to myself and buried deeper into the bed. I really did not want to get up today. I wondered if Darry would buy that I was sick? Well, he hadn't the last two times I had tried, but it was worth a try. Mondays made me feel sick, so why not get the day off?

"Pepsi?" Darry called into the room.

I frowned. This was different. He usually just pounded on the door twice, opened it up and gave me the ten-minute warning. He was getting sloppy.

"Come on, Pepsi-cola. You have school today," he said in a gentle voice as he shook my shoulder.

"Go away," I ordered, but that wasn't my voice.

My eyes flew open and Darry was looking at me with a worried expression. I kept his gaze as I patted my chest and ran a hand through my hair.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I forgot," I admitted.

Darry nodded and looked sympathetic. I didn't buy it for a moment.

"I can't go to school like this."

"Get up; you're going."

I glared at him as he ripped the covers off the bed and walked out with them. Damn him and being so smart. I finally rolled over and flopped out of bed, hitting the floor like I did every morning. For some reason, it hurt more this morning. I attributed it to the fact I had more padding on my back end and a cast on the arm I usually caught myself with. I was going to have to get out of bed like a normal person from now on.

I got to my feet and groaned. I really did not want to go. Facing school as a guy was bad enough. Facing school as a girl was something I did not know how to do. I didn't like not knowing how to do something. Which led me back to my point of 'I don't want to go to school today' or any other day until Soda fixed this. Yes, I trusted Soda to fix this because he was the only one who promised. Darry stressed over it and Ponyboy seemed to be tolerating it, but Soda promised. I was going to have to trust him. Until then, it looked like Darry was still the boss since he stole the freaking covers and it was freezing in here.

"Morning, Curtises!" Two-Bit hollered.

"Two-Bit, do you always have to yell?" Pony asked.

"Yep, most definitely."

I rolled my eyes and started going through all the girly clothes in the closet. I didn't want to wear any of it, but it looked like I had no choice. I had no choice about anything. And this damn bra was giving me grief. Life sucked.

"Sodapop?" I hollered. "I need a hand."

"I'll help!" Two-Bit yelped.

"I have a spoon," I threatened before the door could open.

"Soda, Pepsi wants you," he shouted, footsteps retreating from the door.

A minute later, Sodapop popped into the room still dripping wet from the shower. He had thrown on his DX hat and had the towel knotted around his waist. I kept my back to him and held up my hair so he could see the problem.

"I don't know how girls put up with these things," he muttered.

"Because it beats when you don't have one," I pointed out, just as I had yesterday.

"Practice, Peps. I can't keep doing this for you forever."

I stiffened at that, the utter emptiness that always preceded tears gripped me. I bit my lip and nodded.

"With any luck, it won't be forever."

Soda sighed, obviously tired of tiptoeing around my feelings. Hell, I was tired of him tiptoeing around them, too. He stepped away and I threw on the blouse on top of the bedspread. It was the red one.

"Sorry, Sodapop."

"Don't worry about it, Pepsi. Come on and finish getting dressed so you can eat before school."

"Is it too childish of me to say I really don't want to go?"

Soda seemed to be thinking on that for a minute. "No. It's always hard to be the new kid. Not that you've never been there before, but well, you kind of are."

"Well, at least everyone but you and Darry are going to be there."

I wondered if that was a comfort or not.

"Yeah, really," Sodapop said stepping out into the hall.

"Hey there, buddy; you'd better put some clothes on," Steve advised. "There's a law or something."

I mouthed along to the last part. You'd think he'd come up with some new material. He said the same thing almost every morning.

"Yeah, I know. Pony, you seen my DX shirt?" Soda hollered.

"I did wash," Darry answered. "Check the line."

"Darry? You seen my math book?" Ponyboy called as the back door slammed.

"Under my couch," I hollered.

"Thanks!"

"Pepsi? You touch my wallet?" Darry yelled.

"You always assume –"

"It's on top of the washer!" Pony called back as the back door closed again.

"Found my shirt!" Soda declared.

"Soda? You seen my – never mind," I yelled picking up the long socks I was about to ask about

At least something was typical. It seemed like we never were able to find our own things first thing in the morning. It was kind of funny that everyone else knew where everyone else's stuff was. I glanced at myself in the mirror and wondered how the hell I was supposed to get through today? This made day numberfive of being a girl. If this went on any longer, I had some serious butt kicking to do. I glanced at the cast on my arm and frowned. No butt kicking today, at least.

I sighed and ran a brush through my hair. Soda had picked out some hair ties and I figured the headband was an excellent idea. I decided I looked good in red, even if I had to wear the damn green skirt today. The finishing touch was the soft red lipstick I had found in the medicine cabinet. It was Mom's and no one had the heart to touch it; just like Dad's shaving cream. I did so only because I had to and I knew she would have offered it.

"Pepsi-cola!" Darry hollered.

I rolled my eyes, looking like a Soc priss as I did it. Yeah, this was never going to work.

"What's the hold up?" Darry asked, knocking on the door.

"Nothing. I'll be out in a minute and there had better be cake!"

Darry muttered something before his footsteps retreated down the hall. I gave myself one more forlorn look before picking my notebooks up off the dresser and tucking a pencil between the coils. I took in a long breath before opening the door and walking down the hallway with only the sound of those god awful black shoes I was forced to wear clicking after me. I wet straight to the kitchen and leaned in the doorway.

"I can't do this."

Darry turned from the stove and sent me an odd look. "Of course, you can."

"I look like freaking Nancy Drew," I grumbled, walking over to the table where Johnny and Ponyboy were eating toast and cake.

"Better Nancy Drew than Angela Shepard," Pony offered.

"Either goody-goody prep school girl or slut extraordinaire…" I grumbled before stealing a chunk of Pony's cake.

"Fork, Pepsi," Darry scolded and I ignored him.

"It'll be fine, Pepsi," Johnny added and I offered him a small nod.

What can I say? It's rare when he says anything to me, so it only made sense to reward him. Didn't mean he was even close to being right, but that was a whole other can of worms.

"And how am I supposed to explain me?" I asked.

"English, Pepsi," Darry sighed in an overly patient manner.

"Yeah, Pepsi. How am I supposed to explain Pepsi to my teachers?" I asked. "How am I supposed to explain me to my teachers?"

"That's why I'm taking you to school today."

I sighed. Just what I needed: a Darry escort. See, this way he was making sure I actually went to school. How he knew I was ready to bolt was beyond me…

"Hey Darry? I've gotta take off. Two-Bit says you got Pepsi?" Soda asked popping his head into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Ponyboy, Johnny, get going, too," he ordered and they both got to their feet.

"We'll see you at lunch like always, Peps," Pony reminded.

"I've been turned into a girl, Pony. I haven't lost my memory."

He gave me a funny look before shrugging and following after Johnny. Two-Bit was hollering something about bad influences and Steve was trying to hurry them all along so they weren't more than their customary twenty minutes late. I really wanted to be with them rather than picking at what was left of Pony's toast and cake.

It was ten minutes later when Darry and I left the house. On the way over, I got told off for chewing my nails – something I had never done before since that was Ponyboy's nervous habit. My nervous habit was to do something stupid or fidget like mad. On that note, I fidgeted for the rest of the ride over. Darry seemed short on patience by the time we walked into the school. The receptionist let Darry on in while I stood around because I apparently didn't sit like a girl. Yeah, that one made me roll my eyes, too. It was about five minutes of the typing of keys and secretary gossip when a couple greasers I knew walked in. They were all from Tim's area of town, but I couldn't tell you if they were in his gang or not. I sat down with my left hand under my knee hoping to whatever god watched over boys cursed into girls with broken right hands that they wouldn't notice me. The last time a guy noticed me was Dallas the morning this whole fiasco started. After that, I couldn't even let Darry look at me. I did not need that again.

"Let's go," Darry said a minute later, throwing those boys a particularly threatening look.

I stood and we went out into the deserted hall. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that you're staying with us for a while and I thought it was a good idea you keep up with your education. Pepsi, figuring out we didn't have all that much money, is taking a leave of absence to work and make up the difference. You're to bring home work for the pair of you."

I scowled. Not only was I turned into a girl by evil means, but I was now expected to do double the work. How in the world was that fair?

"You're supposed to head up to class. This is your schedule. I told them you'd just use Pepsi's locker."

"You know, I am getting sick of you referring to me as two people," I snapped and snatched the schedule from him. "Great…I have the exact same schedule."

"That'll make things easier," Darry pointed out.

I shook my head, doubting it. Darry laid a hand on my shoulder and stopped us in the hall. I looked up at him, realizing I was shorter as a girl, and waited for the 'be good talk' I always got.

"I have to head to work," he pointed out the obvious. "Anything happens and you find Steve. He'll take you over to the DX."

I nodded, not liking that I would have to be beholden on Steve for anything, but I wasn't about to tell Darry that. He liked his little plans. He seemed to like thinking up stuff like that, so I usually let him and either went with it or totally blew him off. I thought this time he was really serious, though. You could tell by how his forehead creased just slightly. I finally nodded and he squeezed my arm before turning down the hall towards the front entrance.

"You can do this," he called over his shoulder.

"Don't have a choice," I called back.

A moment later, I was all alone and decided to head upstairs. The math test was always at the end of class. I figured if I made it up there the teacher would let me write it. I hoped, that was. She was a cow. I knocked on the door a minute later and waited.

"…And the quadrilateral function is again followed in these two steps and...yes?"

I shifted my feet in the doorway and walked over to…damn if I could remember her name. I handed her the note Darry had given me and waited.

"Well class, this is …Eleanor Curtis. She's joining our class," she pointed out needlessly and scanned the room "Well, as it appears Mr. Curtis isn't here today, you may have his seat. Not that he routinely fills it, but I had expected him on test day."

I wordlessly held out my second note. She read it and frowned suspiciously. "I thought as much. I take it you two are of some relation, then?"

"Yes ma'am, cousins." I nodded.

"Hopefully you have more potential," she muttered and I was hard pressed not to punch her. "Well then, class, it looks as if Mr. Curtis is taking a leave of absence. Take your seat; the class is about to be administered a test."

"Yes, I know. I'll write it."

"You're sure?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, alright then. You just put your hand up when it gets too much for you dear."

I turned away from her and walked over to my desk, setting my books on it rather harshly. Two-Bit turned around in his seat and gave me a surprised look.

"You looked about ready to kill her, Pe –"

"Don't call me that. Curtis, if anything," I directed before he could say anything. "Same goes for you."

Steve looked up from where he was writing out the last of the instructions from the board and glared at me like he thought I was brain damaged. I shrugged him off and looked down at my paper. Quadrilateral functions. I could do these in my sleep. So I carefully scrawled 'Sunshine Curtis' across the top of the page – no easy feat with my hand cast'd up the way it was. Sunshine was what Mom and Dad were going to call one of us if we had been girls instead of boys. So when Darry asked me for a name I went with that and Eleanor as a middle name. It was Mom's name, and the only thing I could think of. I shook my head, reminding myself that decision took days and there was no going back on it now before looking over the test and getting started. Ten minutes later I was done, so I pulled out my notebook and commenced doodling horses. I had a whole page in that book devoted to Dunn and Goblin. I sighed and wondered when the hell I was going to get to ride again. I didn't even have boots that fit anymore thanks to these tiny girly feet.

"Given up?" the teacher asked and I shrugged. "Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of dear. I'll mark you accordingly since this is your first day with us."

"I appreciate that," I told her.

The bell rang right then and I collected my books. Two-Bit was standing by then, so I wrapped my hand in his jacket and followed him out of the room.

"So…Sunny," Two-Bit said a minute later, "Going to your next class?"

"Yeah, Political Science."

"Have fun with that. Me and Kathy got a date behind the bleachers for gym," he announced and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, have fun with that."

"Now, you behave yourself. Make sure you have that spoon in your hand until lunch when I can properly protect you, got me?" he asked playfully and I shoved his shoulder.

"Moron."

"You're the one who's actually going to class," he said with a smile and pushed me towards the Junior Poli-Sci class.

I was going to turn around and tell him off, but I had unfortunately crashed into someone when pushed. I looked up at none other than Randy Adderson and groaned.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"I saw that greaser shove you," Randy dismissed it and picked up the notebook I had dropped. "You're new here?"

"Yeah. I'm from Texas," I answered, tucking stray hairs behind my ears. "Thanks."

I ducked around him and went over to my usual seat. With a sigh, I remembered the notes I was supposed to show to all my teachers and went over to…damn, I needed to learn her name, too. She seemed delighted I was there and at the same time upset that I wasn't there. You know, Darry may have had something with this whole "Past and present Pepsi" thing. Saying me and meaning two people at the same time was not easy to keep straight.

A minute later, Randy was in the seat beside me and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"I'm Randy Adderson."

"Sunny Curtis," I replied.

"There are some Curtis' in town here," he hedged and I nodded.

"Cousins."

He nodded and looked me over. My cast was where his eyes landed. "I take it you're living with them."

And here he was implying my family was abusive. Well, Darry could probably kill someone and Sodapop had one hell of a right hook. Ponyboy could run them to death and I was one hell of a fighter myself. But that wasn't the point. I came from good people, probably better people than he'd ever meet. What an ape face.

"For as long as I am in town," I replied stiffly.

"Sorry, it's just you don't look like a greaser girl."

Yeah, because Darry made me buy these horrible clothes that made me look like a Soc. It hit me then that he was trying to save me from the rivalry around here and ensure that I had a head start. Sometimes I was sure his plotting was getting far too out of hand…but I appreciated it.

"What's a greaser?" I asked innocently.

"One of the poorer kids who lives on the east side," Randy answered.

"Oh. Well, I'm not."

I was a greaser boy. Gotta love half-truths.

"Don't worry; just ignore them and they usually leave you alone."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, listen up. Today we're learning about The Stock Market Crash and how it was handled politically. Keep in mind that war reparation payments and investments from Germany were lost. I trust you all did the reading."

"You can copy off me if you want," Randy offered. "I took notes on the chapter she's talking about."

I was fair tempted to roll my eyes, instead I just nodded and started taking notes on how the economy plummeted along with peace. I hadn't done the readings because I was a bit too busy freaking out that I was turned into a girl. So I glanced over Randy's stuff and thought his writing was worse than mine at least. After the class, I ditched Randy and headed straight to my locker. I was attacked by my track stuff and decided it needed a wash. It would have to wait for another time. I stashed my books away and picked out the ones I would need for my last period before lunch. I walked in and automatically handed the notes over for inspection before going and sitting down in my usual seat.

"Hi, you must be Sunny."

"I must be," I answered, looking up at Cherry Valance, cheerleader, standing beside my desk looking like a one-man welcoming party.

"I'm friends with Randy. I ran into him in the hall and he suggested I get to know you. I'm Sherry, but most people call me Cherry because of my hair."

She was smiling warmly and seemed friendly enough. I wanted to tell her that yesterday she had blatantly looked down her nose at me.

"Sunny, but not because of my hair," I replied, a little miffed by her.

"Well, today we're working on compositions. If you need help, just let me know."

I nodded and she went back to her seat. I wanted to groan and leave and a couple more childish things. First I wake up still a girl, then I get forced to go to school, and now I'm a freaking Soc magnet. It wasn't even lunchtime…I know what usually happens when someone says this, but could this day get any worse?

* * *

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens and Zickachik


	8. Zen States and Shepards

Ok, its been about a year since I started this. Gotta love Procrastination! So I'm continueing on since it's Halloween again! Yay! So hopefully everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now...

On with the shoe!

The moment I walked in the door, I threw my school bag down on the couch and began pacing the living room. Darry didn't bother looking up from where he was reading over something that looked suspiciously like Ponyboy's homework. Well, that wasn't going to stop me from getting a moment of his time.

"I hate this," I stated. "I've been going to school for 12 whole days like this."

"I'm aware of that, Pepsi," Darry replied.

"Well, are you aware of the fact that Angela Shepard wants to have it out with me? And because she wants to have it out with me, she's been stalking me all over the freaking school."

"Just ignore her," he advised.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Muscles. I, on the other hand, have handicaps that make Zen status pretty much impossible."

I gestured at him with my cast-covered right hand, which currently sported random ink drawings from art class when Two-Bit got bored. That brought me to my second, third, and fourth handicaps: Two-Bit, Steve, and Dallas. I think they had babysitting me worked out in shifts. Steve and Dallas drifted from far away while Two-Bit was always right in my face. He was worse than Ponyboy and Johnny. And somewhere in the midst of things, I seemed to have gotten Randy Adderson as a friend, along with his friends Cherry and Marcia. They had another friend, Bob, who was vacationing in Mexico, but they assured me I'd like him. That was why Angela wanted to fight. I was a Curtis and they were making me a Social. Well, she should take it up with them, then. I tried to avoid all contact and everyone else was pushing for it, not me.

Lord, if you'd told me I'd actually be spending time with Socs before this whole ordeal…

"Pepsi, if I have to come into the school because you're fighting," Darry paused, shaking his head at something on the notebook he was reading. "Keeps forgetting to do the brackets first."

"Darry! She's the one that's pushing things!" I whined. "I've been minding my own business."

Darry sent me a look that clearly said 'I doubt that'. I glared at him and scooped up my bag again. It was clear to me that he wasn't going to be any help. So I made my way down the hall to where I had the bedroom all to myself since Ponyboy had been subjugated to Sodapop's bedroom until we figured this out. I had barely flopped on the bed when Darry came through the door. I glared at him and he sighed.

"Pepsi, I'm serious. No fighting. If we get another flag in the state's system, they'll look a little harder into where the male you has gotten to."

"Wouldn't want that," I muttered and he sighed.

"Are you sure she wants to fight?" he asked and I nodded. "Because you've been jumping to conclusions a lot lately."

"I have not!"

"Yesterday you couldn't find your jeans, so naturally Ponyboy stole them for absolutely no reason."

"It was a likely assumption," I corrected. "And have you seen his legs? He's the only one around here who _could_ fit into my jeans."

"You also cried yesterdaybecause Sodapop was going out with Steve. And I really don't get this one, but you claimed that meant he was sick of you and was going to leave you as a chick forever."

What can I say? Yesterday had been a long, hard, hormone filled day. Angela Shepard was all over me, Two-Bit was driving me nuts, I picked a fight with Dallas…It was not pretty and on top of everything, Sodapop got to go out and have fun.

"If he spent less time with Steve and more time trying to figure this out, maybe I'd be one of the guys again," I pointed out. "Stupid Steve."

"We're putting in our best effort, Pepsi. You know that."

"No offense, Darry, but we've been putting in this 'best effort' for a while now. I've been forced to go to school twelve times, pretending to be someone I'm not. So if that's a best effort, I suggest we pick up the pace a little."

Darry gave me a long, unimpressed look and I rolled my eyes, flopping back on the bed with my novel for English.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have homework to do for both of me and unfortunately, it's not going to do itself."

"Pepsi-cola Curtis," Darry paused to make sure he had my attention. "I've been trying to be understanding. It's not easy to go through this, and it does suck. But I will not hesitate to throw you over my lap if you don't stop acting like such a spoiled brat. No one has to help you and no one will if you don't cut the high and mighty attitude."

I gaped at him. Spoiled? Brat? High and mighty? He wasn't the one with his own set of C cups. This was probably his fault, anyways – some type of punishment or something. I was about to jump to that conclusion, but Darry wasn't dumb enough to pick out a punishment that made us both miserable.

"I have not!" I balked at the idea of even seeming spoiled. I hated those chicks.

"Yes, you have. And stop ordering Sodapop around."

I did not order Sodapop around! I just prodded him in the direction of things I needed or wanted. He was free to do as he pleased. He was just far too nice to let me suffer like everyone else was.

Darry chose to leave right then so he'd have the last word. So I growled instead of all the snappish remarks on the tip of my tongue and picked up my homework again.

You know, the worst part of this homework bit, besides writing everything out twice in different handwriting, was trying to come up with two different opinions on things. The book was _The Portrait of a Lady _by Henry James. Pepsi-cola found James to be a deluded idiot who needed to stop writing before someone got brave enough to shoot him. If he was even alive...but he was boring, unreadable and obviously a faggot. Sunshine had to like how it was written in the style of Psychological Realism in the Modernist period and thought it was brilliant, but she still liked _The Beast in the Jungle_ better. This one was too far in European tradition and American idealism. Generally, between the two of them, you found my real opinion, but I was siding with Pepsi-cola this time.

I set it aside and picked up my PoliSci notes before putting them down and deciding I would copy Randy's work tomorrow. That left a ton of free time with only Darry for company. Before all this started, I could pretty much come and go as I pleased. Now I needed to be accompanied everywhere. To say it sucked was an understatement. I could tell Darry wasn't about to take me anywhere anytime soon. I groaned, putting my head down on my arms and sighed. I couldn't do this girl thing much longer.

The next day, I had planned to spend some time in the library looking up anything remotely relevant to my situation, regardless if I had class or not. The only problem was Randy had other ideas. He found me in the Library right after the first bell and slid across from me at the table I'd chosen and stacked with books.

"_Signs of the Supernatural_?" he asked, picking one up and I shrugged.

"After Henry James, I needed something a little more credible."

"Don't blame you there," he replied with a smirk. "You coming to Math?"

"No," I answered, flipping a page.

"C'mon, we're getting our marks back today and Bob's here."

"Grab my marks," I directed.

"Alright," he sighed. "Are you staying in here all day?"

"Librarian willing…" I muttered.

I swear, the old bat hated anyone who took a book off those shelves. Needless to say, the fifteen I had gathered had earned me a thin-lipped glare.

"At lunch, we're all meeting in the cafeteria."

"I'm not eating lunch," I told him and he looked half way between exasperated and amused by me.

"Well, if you change your mind**…"** He shrugged and I nodded.

"Thanks, Randy."

He got up to go to class and I was barely alone five minutes before someone else flopped down in Randy's chair.

"So you associate with Socs now?"

"Hi Dallas. Nice to see you, too."

"Don't change the subject."

"You changed the subject," I pointed out "I was reading and now I'm talking. Subject change."

It made no sense, but Dallas never really listened to what I said for clarity, anyways.

"Weren't we fighting last night?"

"You want to fight now?" he asked and I shook my head. "Good."

Since the day I'd punched him and he'd dragged me along by my hair…well, we'd been getting on pretty much the same way we did as Dal and Pepsi. He talked to me about stuff, took swings at me when I was pissing him off, and even cursed at me. It was nice.

"Find anything helpful?" he asked, picking up a book and letting the pages fall back and forth between his bored hands.

"Not so far, but every time I try to get anywhere with my readings someone interrupts me."

"Speaking of which, since when do you associate with Socs?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Now that was a subject change," I pointed out. "I dunno, ok? They all just flock to this Nancy Drew look. I've even tried the jeans and they won't leave me alone."

"Think he has the hots for you?"

"Dallas!" I hissed, "That's not funny!"

"Nope, it sure ain't," he replied and I sighed.

"No, he likes this other girl. Now, I really have to get these read."

"I heard Angel Shepard wants to rip your hair out," Dallas said, bending the spine of the book back as far as it would go.

"She'd better not or I'll make her go explain it to Darry when I kick her ass."

Dallas snorted and I glared at him. I may have busted my hand, but I could still handle a bitch fight. I mean, I'd seen enough of them and Angela only knew three basic hits.

"Goodbye, Dallas," I said sternly and he gave me a dirty look.

"And what makes you think I'm going anywhere?" he asked, ripping the corner of one of the pages.

"Her," I said, not looking up from my book and pointing over his shoulder.

Dallas turned and looked up at where Mrs. Monroe was standing over him with a pretty dirty look on her face. She was about to open her mouth when Dallas got up and tossed the book on the table. The pages crumpled and Mrs. Monroe turned 3 shades of red. I just turned the page in my book and waited for the fight to start. But it didn't. Dallas walked out of the library and Mrs. Monroe followed him, shrieking at him once they were outside. Well, two birds down with one stone.

I was surprised that I got away with hiding out in the library all day, but with Mrs. Monroe off for the rest of the day, it was all right. By the end of the day bell I was hungry, though, so I tucked a couple books in my bag and made my way out of the school. I was halfway to the parking lot when the universe reminded me that I was still Pepsi-cola and any luck I was ever going to have was never going to be good luck.

"Hi….Curtis," Angela said in an over friendly voice and it was like the whole school yard was suddenly surrounded us. They were freaking vultures.

"Hi…Shepard," I replied in the same voice and she glared at me. "I take it you want to fight."

"Oh, a clever blonde," she replied, moving closer to me.

"You know what clever means? Wow, amazing," I taunted and she gave me a dirty look.

"I'm going to rip your hair out, bitch," she snapped.

"Promise?" I asked. "Ok, but you have to go and explain this to Darry, though. There's no way he's going to buy that I didn't start this"

She smirked at me as I brought my hands up and waited for her to throw a hit. She did and I nearly laughed. I ducked Dallas' hits on a daily basis. Dallas could hit; Angela could not. You could see my amusement here. This was a pretty simple bob and weave. I managed to land a few open hand hits because I knew Tim would lay off Ponyboy if he were in my position. Not that Ponyboy would go picking fights with a girl, but that was beside the point.

"C'mon, Shepard," I taunted, landing a smack on her cheek.

Well, she called me a few dirty names and she missed me a few more times. I let her land some light ones on the arm, but for the most part this was pretty easy. Chicks. I swear, they think the simplest things are the most trying things in the world. Angela was huffing and growling like this was a rumble.

"You blonde bitch," she cursed at me. "You're no better than the rest of us and you act like you're the freaking queen of Tulsa."

"I do not," I replied. "You know nothing about me."

Literally…

"I know you're not one of us. You're nothing but a prissy Soc living off good folks like Darry Curtis. You're even lower than a regular Soc," she snapped and I threw a real hit at her.

I was about to kick her when someone wrapped an arm around my waist and Curly Shepard started tugging on his sister's arm. I kicked back at whoever had a hold of me, but he didn't put me down until we were away from the fight. I spun around to give him a piece of my mind when I lost my voice and just gaped at him. God, it was like being struck dumb. He wasn't gorgeous, but he was definitely making my mouth dry and the rest of me hot and bothered. Dark hair, dark blue eyes, confident, amused smirk…I guess he was my 'type'. And I thought I might have been lucky enough to be immune to this kind of thing. But there was that luck principle again.

"Sunny, you just about killed her," Randy was suddenly there, fawning over me like I was his freaking little sister. Like I didn't have seven other freaking big brothers these days.

"I did…not," I finally got out as I managed to look away from this guy.

He was tall, dark, handsome and definitely the infamous Bob. I was so stupid. My body should have known he was the freaking enemy and instinctually been repulsed by him. God, he was speaking to me. He had nice lips…damn it.

"Sorry?" I asked and he grinned at me.

"I'm Bob," he repeated.

"Umm…I've really gotta go," I told him, looking around for my bag. Randy had it slung over his shoulder and I reached for it, but Randy wasn't letting go of it. "Thanks, but I've gotta…yeah."

"We'll give you a ride," Bob said and I gaped at him.

"I'm fine. She's gone. I'll just…yeah," I said, gesturing over my shoulder towards the east side.

"C'mon, Sunny," Randy said, still holding onto my bag, despite my less than subtle tugging.

"No, I'm really fine."

"Sunny, we know you live on the east side. It's no big deal," Randy informed me.

"Everyone knows," I told him, still holding onto the strap of my bag. "Just like everyone knows you're defined by where the hell you live."

"We're ok with it. I mean, you're not a Greaser, even if you live there," he said and I gaped at him. "And you don't have to be ashamed of it," he added.

I was damn proud to be a Greaser. I lived there because I wanted to. I was anything but ashamed.

But Sunshine needed these guys as friends. Sunshine had told them a bullshit story and couldn't be proud of it. Sunshine was just visiting, going back to somewhere better once her parents got back from Morocco. Sunny's invented parents could not help being related to poor people. She wore nice clothes and looked like a freaking Soc. And because of that, they didn't care where she lived. Ten bucks said that if they had have met Pepsi-cola all nice, dressed up, and in a good mood – ok, a very good mood – they wouldn't have cared he wasn't a Soc. Well, maybe not. I liked to think that we all would have gotten along, but the world just wasn't like that and Pepsi was not a fan of people in general, especially people who jumped kids like Johnny. I had to keep that in mind. I hated this whole 'being someone else' bit. I was getting sick of competing against myself for every decision I was making lately.

"Come on, it's not too far out of our way," Bob assured me and I snorted.

"Yeah, and the moon isn't too far out of your way, either."

He smirked and led the way to a blue Mustang. It was brand new. Well, damn if that wasn't the nicest car I'd ever seen. And in a few minutes, I could say it was the nicest car I'd ever ridden in. And no, I was not going to refuse the ride, despite all the thoughts I was holding onto of them being evil and jumping kids left, right, and center. Why? Well, it was Dallas' day to drive me home and he had been nowhere in sight since this morning. That meant he could have been anywhere from the gym to Buck's to the cooler. Waiting to find out would have probably kept me at the school for another hour. And I was hungry with a capital 'H'. I knew better than to think on it, though. When I thought about my stomach, I generally started getting direct communications from it. And if it started growling in front of this guy, I didn't think I could ever live that down.

I paused, literally, in mid-step and mentally shook myself – hard. I was a guy. He was a guy. I could not, under any circumstances, find him the least bit attractive. Well, these weren't any circumstances and I obviously didn't listen very well. And Randy…I was going to kill him some day. No joke. I was going to borrow Two-Bit's switch to do it. Randy, being the nice guy he seemed to think he was, decided to give me the front seat.

Needless to say, it was the longest ride of my life. And just when it seemed it was all over was when it got the worst. You see, Bob was a real gentleman. He would not, no matter how I tried to persuade him, drop me off anywhere but in front of my house. My house. He had no idea who lived in my house. My house was no place for Socs to turn up. Worse – my house was full of people with long memories and no shame about picking apart everything you did until they knew every detail. There was no way I was getting out of a Soc escort unquestioned.

So we pulled over and it was like magic. Steve, Sodapop, Two-Bit, Ponyboy and Johnny all poured out the front door to get a better look. That's when Two-Bit started laughing and I started blushing. I honestly don't remember what happened after that or if Bob or Randy said anything because Darry pulled up right behind us and I was all but scrambling out of the car with at least one "shit" falling from my lips.

No, I wasn't worried about Darry seeing me in that car. I wasn't even worried about him killing Bob and Randy or any other foolish thought about that moment I could have come up with. I was worried he was going to see the bruises Angela Shepard gave me. My arms were already starting to turn dark where she'd hit me with closed fists. So I raced to the house for a sweater and by the time I was covered up the car was gone.

The boys had come back in the house and every eye was on me.

"What?" I asked uncomfortably.

"A Soc drove you home," Ponyboy pointed out.

"Two Socs," Two-Bit corrected.

"And you scrambled out of there looking beat red," Soda put in.

"So?" I asked, crossing my arms over the twins and trying to look perfectly innocent. "How many times is a guy gonna get to ride in a brand new Mustang? At least I can say I did."

Well, no one had anything to say to that. I thought so.

I was about to turn and go to my room when Darry cleared his throat and I looked at him over my shoulder. He had his arms crossed over his chest and everyone pretty well cleared out to the living room so they could listen without getting in the way.

"Yes?" I asked and Darry closed the distance between us.

"I thought I told you no fighting."

"I wasn't!" I growled at him. "You always think the worst of me! And you say I jump to conclusions!"

Darry peered closely at me and uncrossed his arms. I thought I had him pretty well convinced until he brought a hand up to my face and gently pressed on my cheek. It hurt and I winced. That bitch. And I was sure I'd missed getting any head shots.

"Make sure you ice that and put some makeup on it if you leave the house," he ordered and I nodded. "And Pepsi? Stop trying to lie to me."

"Darry," I started, but he rudely cut me off.

"I'm serious. And you know exactly what I'm going to do to you if I catch you fighting again."

I glared at him. He'd threatened to spank me a few times since this started. He wouldn't dare actually do it, though. But he could. And if he did, I was never going to be a tough Greaser again. And Darry knew my Greaser pride generally took a back seat to my temper unless it was driving it. Thus, there was only one solution. Soda needed to get his ass in gear and figure this out before I could do anything else to get myself in more trouble.

"Sodapop!" I hollered. "You, I mean, we've got research to do."

* * *

Ok, in my mind - and my defense! - Angela Shepard falls between Curly and Tim making her about 17ish in this. Pepsi and Sodapop are the same age. So let's all reajust our sights because I'm a brat! ;)

Any comments are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers and Happy Halloween!

Tens and Zickachik


	9. Puppy Looks and Little Voices

Hi all! Happy Halloween! I know, this makes like the 4th Halloween to pass since I started this story. Maybe I'll finish it this year! Oh, c'mon, that was a little funny! Now, I wrote this chapter while watching the football game – damn, BC should have put Pierce in to get the points higher, but nooo they went with Printers. Stupid Printers – and handing out candy, so there hasn't been time for a beta! So if you see a lot of interesting things, just go with it!

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the show!

Oh, I was in hell. It was coming up on three weeks as a chick and I was starting to get used to the long hair and the clothing that embarrassed the hell out of my sensibilities. I had even had a good morning because it was the first day I hadn't woken up surprised or sullen about the fact I was a chick. I had even hummed my way through my morning routine until I met Dal's raised eyebrow at the breakfast table.

"What's got you in a mood?" He asked, sipping his morning coffee. Few people would guess Dallas was a coffee fan, but those who knew him well knew he was twice as short with people on the days he didn't get his morning caffeine jolt.

"I don't know, Dal. I just have a good feeling about today," I replied, reaching to open the fridge door. "Hey! See what I mean? There's cake!"

"You sound surprised," he drawled. "Just like every other day this week."

"Honestly, I think Darry and Soda are going to far lengths to make sure there is cake every morning." I helped myself to the cake in the fridge and had a bite swallowed before I continued on. "I don't think anyone wants to see a cake free morning."

Dallas made a noise in agreement, getting up to empty the last of the coffee in to his mug.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, thinking the house was unusually empty.

"Superman had to start early today and he was going to drop the kids off on his way, so Steve and Two-Bit didn't even bother coming." He shrugged, swallowing down more caffeine.

"So it's just you and me?" I asked, smiling widely at the thought. "We are going to have a good time!"

"You've been spending too much time with those damn Socs," Dal declared, setting his now empty cup in the sink. "Hurry up and eat. I want to get going."

I stopped smiling when Dal made the Soc comment. It was worded like a comment, but the words were and would always be an insult. The worst part was that I couldn't call him on it. I had been spending too much time in the company of Socs. The middle classers wanted nothing to do with me and the Greasers had no idea how to act around me, so that left the Socs or complete solitude at school. Oddly enough, the Socs chose me. It was the damn clothes, I thought, tugging at my green skirt. Nancy freaking Drew would have been a Soc and the Nancy Drew look was how I would describe my looks.

I tried to eat my cake and ignore him, but it didn't taste as good now that I was upset. I wasn't a Soc, even if I was pulled into their circle. They were horrible. They jumped kids, started fights, picked on Greasers...brought you notes when you missed a class, gave you rides home, introduced you to their friends so everyone knew you, and they even helped you fix your makeup between classes so no one would laugh at you. I sighed to my cake, really not hungry any more. This double life was really stupid. It was far too conflicting.

"You done?" Dallas asked and I nodded. "Good. Let's go."

I grabbed my bag and followed Dallas out to the car. He was off today. Normally he would have ruined my hair and snapped by bra by the time we got to the car, but instead he was quiet. In fact, aside from the radio on low, the car was silent. When we finally parked at the school, he shut off the engine and hopped out, not waiting for me. I sighed and followed him.

I wondered if he was mad at me, but this wasn't his style. He was more for dirty looks and loud yelling before he used his fists kind of mad. No, this was more how he treated me when I was still a guy. I should have been thrilled he was treating me that way, but I wasn't. He still wasn't talking to me the way he used to. It was annoying that he didn't think he either had to or could because I looked like a chick. Even if he blew up at me and yelled, it would have been an improvement to how he was acting. He was either indifferent or he was holding back. I missed the way he used to just swing at me out of the blue and the way he swore when he was trying to make a point. Normally, I'd hit him and go from there because that always made him mad, but my busted hand scratched that idea. I should have hit him, though. He deserved it.

"Hey, you're here late today."

I nearly jumped out of my skin, tempted to hit Randy for sneaking up on me while I was thinking.

"Randy, how is it that you're always popping up wherever I am?" I asked him, pushing my hair out of my face and hoping I didn't look half as embarrassed as I felt. He was a Soc and he had been able to creep up on me in a crowded hallway in the middle of the morning. It shouldn't have been that easy.

"We both have first period down this hall together, so I have to come this way and so do you," he replied with a smile. "And I don't just 'pop up'. You're always distracted when I see you. You're one deep chick."

"You do pop up, regardless if I'm paying attention or not." I shook my head. "And don't call me a chick, okay?"

"Man, you're not on that 'objectifying women' kick, are you?" Randy looked wary and I considered hitting him, on top of Dallas. "Because Marcia and Cherry are all for women being independent and they are getting scary crazy about it. Well, Cherry is. Marcia is just kind of following her lead."

"No, I'm not on any kick. Did you want something?" I asked.

"Yeah. After school, Bob's having a study group over at his house. You're invited."

I wanted to roll my eyes. I knew what 'study group' was code for. Drinking, bullshit stories, and whatever else passed for entertainment in a Soc house.

"I'll have to ask Darry," I told him, knowing Darry wouldn't be home until five and it would be a lost cause trying to get a hold of him before that.

Randy merely nodded, leading the way into the Civics classroom. We sat in our usual seats, meaning Bob could turn around to greet us like he did every morning. His smile was bright, sunny, and man did it make my brain feel like mush.

'_Mush? Get it together, Curtis!'_

I mentally snapped out of it. That little voice in the back of my head was back. It still sounded like everything I did was a moronic move, but at least it was back after it decided to up and leave when this switch happened. It helped keep me in check, clearly less impressed with the female version of me than the male one. At least something in my world made sense...

"Hi, Sunny," he greeted, his tone more sunny than I ever was. "Did Randy tell you about the study group?"

"Yeah." I nodded, carefully forming my words before I said something stupid, because it was important never to say anything stupid when Bob could hear me because that would be...bad. I didn't pretend to get it, either. I figured it was another girl trait because usually I would have just told a girl I liked her and we should go out some time and that was the end of it. All this...mush-ness had to be because of the switch.

"And?" He prodded.

"And...I have to ask Darry," I replied, ducking my head and digging through my bag so I wouldn't have to look at his dark blue eyes.

"No problem. We just thought you might benefit from it, coming in half way through the semester and all," Bob said with a smile I was ignoring. Yep, completely ignoring. "If it makes things cool with your cousin, let him know Cherry, Marcia, and Gayle are all coming over too."

"Believe me, the only thing that would make Darry relax in this situation would be if I were Soda."

I smirked at the thought, but the looks they gave me had me ducking my head in my bag to look for whatever I could find that would make sense for this class. I finally found a pencil and pulled it out, setting the bag back down and smiling a little in hopes they'd stop looking at me like I was weird.

I guess I was lucky that right then the teacher decided that she would begin the lesson and tapped her ruler on the desk to get everyone's attention. The class was almost devoid of Greasers – something I had noticed when I was a guy taking the class – but the few that were in the class always held out the longest when it came to quieting down for the lesson.

"Today, I will be handing out the assignments for your semester projects. I will also be assigning you partners, so there will be no complaints," she called, causing the class to start muttering.

I sighed and bit my lip. I wasn't supposed to do that because it messed up my lipstick something awful, but I did it anyway.

Anyway it went, I was pretty much screwed when it came to partner work. I wasn't even paying attention when she announced the partners and waited for whoever I was stuck with to come and get me for the work. I was real surprised when Bob just leaned his tanned forearms on my desk and looked up at me. I blinked and leaned back, wondering what he was up to now.

"Hey, anything wrong?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, just day dreaming," I told him, even though I had never day dreamed a day in my life.

Bob smiled that lazy, friendly smile and I cleared my throat a little, looking down at the desk and tucking a strand of blonde hair behind my ear.

"I should go and find my partner," I told him, grabbing my notebook.

He just gave me this amused look. Then it hit me that my partner had yet to come over and Bob hadn't jumped up, either. I settled back into my chair. Yeah, this was my life – I couldn't catch a break with a net. The last thing I needed was to be Bob freaking Sheldon's partner for anything, let alone a project that was going to take the pair of us hours of collaboration.

"You look disappointed," Bob offered, his smile losing a lot of its brightness.

"No...No, just...surprised," I assured him. "I really need to pay better attention sometimes."

Bob's bright smile came back then. I practically melted in my chair. He had a really great smile...

'_Good lord, Curtis! Get it together.'_

I mentally shook myself. That little voice in my head was really starting up again. It had good timing, too.

"I, umm...so which topic did we get?" I asked, flipping my notebook open as Bob chuckled.

"We have to look at local bylaws," he replied, rolling his eyes slightly like he thought that was the dumbest thing he had ever heard of. "I don't even know where to start with that."

I nodded. I knew nothing about bylaws. It was pretty foreign for anyone to keep up with the rules in our neighbourhood unless it was a social worker or a cop coming around for something much more serious than a vandalized sign or something. I imagined it meant more to Bob who grew up in a gated community where there was always someone around to keep up the rules.

"I know nothing about local laws," I sighed.

"Why would you? You're from Kansas or something, right?" he asked, flipping open his notebook.

"Something like that," I replied. "So we'll have to get a lot of research done."

"Not necessarily. I think they put out the revised municipal laws every year," Bob told me, looking thoughtful. "I think we have a pamphlet on them at home."

Well, of course he did. They would send that kind of stuff to Soc houses. They had all the breaks, even when it came to homework. Still, this one was smiling softly as he looked for a clean piece of paper.

"I'll have to see if I can loan it to you tonight."

"I still have to ask Darry if I can even go," I told him.

"Right." He nodded like he had merely forgotten and Darry was a minor detail. He had definitely never met Darry, then.

Bob and I spent the rest of the period trying to come up with a way of looking at the bylaws imposed in Tulsa. I thought that it would have been better to have gone on into how they were a complete load of crap on our side of town. Bob just wouldn't understand that, though, and how was Sunny supposed to explain that to him? Now, if I had been me, and he had been a Greaser, we could have had a good time with the project. Take a place like Buck's for example. Buck broke pretty much every law and bylaw you could think of. The only down side would be that there would be something written that could potentially shut Buck's down. I shrugged to myself at the thought. Buck was too crafty to get shut down after all these years.

After class, I managed to get away from Bob and Randy, and everyone else who wanted to be my new best friend, by excusing myself into the girls' room. It was much nicer than the boys' room, let me tell you. It was less smoky and the stuff seemed to be in better condition. Don't ask me why – I just assumed girls didn't shove each other into stuff and start fighting in the bathrooms. For guys, any place was a good place to start something, especially if whatever you were hacked off about couldn't wait for the end of the day.

I walked over to the sink, glancing at myself in the mirror. I had totally made a mess of my lipstick with my lip biting. It was on my teeth and everything. I sighed, fishing a tissue out of my bag to fix the problem.

One of the toilets flushed and I stiffened, waiting to see who was going to pop out of the stall. After my fight with Angela, she had been in the room a few times, looking to start something again. I didn't need her bullshit, not today.

"Hello Sunny!" Gayle Davis greeted.

I relaxed. Gayle was one of Cherry and Marcia's friends. She was also sister to Michael Davis – one of Randy and Bob's friends. It was sad that I even had cause to know that.

See, Bob and Randy hung out with enough people to fill Randy's car. Michael, David Frank and Ben Johnson made up their little group of friends. Michael was quiet and soft spoken, if charming. David laughed at everything and was loud. Ben pretty much told the jokes that kept David laughing. Add in the quiet, sweet personality of Randy, and the overly friendly and charming personality Bob put out, and they were...the kind of guys I grew up hating.

I sighed. Gayle, though, she was harder to figure out than all the guys put together. Sometimes she was so bubbly it made me want to puke, and other times she was so out spoken and harsh about an issue that I wondered if she had a twin out there. One thing I could tell you, though, Gayle was definitely the reason why Michael never needed to be loud – she could fill up a room on her own.

"Hi Gayle," I replied, carefully reapplying lipstick.

"You are getting so much better at that," she praised, watching as I applied my lipstick.

She had been one of the girls around here who had helped me out when I was completely clueless about lipstick. I was a guy – all I needed to know about lipstick was that it got on everything and it never came out again. It was a badge of triumph to get it on your collar, and it was absolutely embarrassing when your mom left a big lipstick mark on your cheek just before you went out with the guys. Being on this end of it? Yeah, it meant fuller lips, more flattering coloring, and a lot of reapplication because every time you ate, drank, or even thought about touching your lips, you needed to go and fix it.

"Thanks," I replied, flashing her a bit of a smile as she crowded the counter beside me to fix her own make up.

"So, I saw you and Bob Sheldon gettin' all cozy today."

"We're partners," I replied, agreeing that we probably did look cozy.

"Uh huh. I'm partners with Nick Lewis and we didn't look half as cozy as the pair of you."

Well, what was I supposed to say to that? Bob was a close proximity person and I was putting up with it.

"Well," I sighed, straightening up and putting my lipstick away. "Nick Lewis is a Greaser."

One of the few in the class. He was probably less than impressed with getting stuck with a Soc girl. I'd switch Gayle in a heartbeat. Nick was a Brumley. They weren't too bright, but they knew all about Darry. I could have gotten through a project with him just fine.

"Yeah. He's really cute, but really dumb," Gayle sighed with a nod. "Well, I have to get to my Biology class, but I'll see you tonight!"

"Tonight?" I asked, wondering if anyone understood the fact that I needed permission to go.

"Well, yeah, silly. You're practically the only reason we're even getting together. It wouldn't mean anything if you couldn't come."

She smiled at me and left the room then and I sighed. My female side was feeling both touched and guilty. Damn. It looked like we were going to a Soc get together after school, permission or not.

'_Joy.'_

The little voice in my head was bang on with that one.

At the end of the day, I had pretty much guilted myself into going to Bob's. That meant I had to at least touch base with Soda. It took me a while to finally track down Steve. He was standing by his locker, waiting for Two-Bit when he saw me. He sighed, annoyed like he always was whenever I was around, but I didn't really care. He was an ass and he thought I was dick. Life went on. What was important was that we were a gang and push comes to shove, I could count on Steve when it was really serious.

"I need a favour," I told him, not even pausing to make pleasantries.

"What kind of favour?" he asked and I shifted my books in my arm so I could tuck that same strand of blonde hair behind my ear. Yeah, that was starting to become a bad nervous habit.

"The kind where you tell Soda that I'm going to a study group after school and he needs to come rescue me in an hour or so," I replied.

"What, just here at the school?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Not exactly."

Steve got this look on his face like he had just figured out what I had said to him, knew exactly where I was going, and was less than impressed. I gave Steve a lot of crap over the years, but I had never been under the illusion that he was an idiot.

"You need one of us to come with you?"

"You volunteering to come to a Socy house and make nice with the upper crust?" I asked and Steve shook his head.

"I meant the kid," he clarified.

Ponyboy was the best choice. He would come and fit in better than Two-Bit or Steve or any of the other guys in our gang. What was more was that he could learn and contribute to the group if any studying actually got done. He would look natural to the scene.

"Steve, it may be the chick hormones talking, but I think I love you."

Steve sent me a dirty look and I smiled at him. Oh, he was too easy to have fun with these days.

"Well, you better go find him. I think he was going home with Dallas today."

I nodded, waving at Steve before I started jogging down the hall.

As it was, I couldn't find my kid brother and I didn't have to. One look out the window that faced the track and I was sure that I couldn't count on him coming with me. Track season was normally over by now, but they had started an indoor program. Since it was so nice out right now, they were still running outside. I groaned and sat down on the bench by the window, watching. Maybe they would just leave without me.

"Sunny!"

Or not...

"There you are!" Bob called, jogging down the hall. "What are you doing sitting here all on your own?"

I shrugged. "The kid in the blue shorts is my bro-cousin," I explained, pointing Pony out.

"Oh. Well, are you coming?"

He looked so earnest, like a puppy.

'_A puppy?__ Seriously...'_

"Uh, yeah," I replied, ignoring the little voice in my head. "I will have to call one of my other cousins with the address when I get there."

Bob beamed, whole face lighting up and I blushed.

"Great."

He offered me a hand up from the bench and I let him. He reached for my bag and I let him. At this rate, he could smile that way and I would let him toss me off the building.

Oh, it was going to be a long night at this rate. And to think I had woken up feeling really good about today.

* * *

Well, another chapter down! I really enjoyed getting back into this story! It makes me kind of sad Pepsi isn't a sister. I could have a lot of fun with him as a sister!

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens


End file.
